Beginnings
by immabehappy
Summary: Series of firsts, maybe more. We'll see. Could be interjected between episodes. Features Tom and Judy, but everyone makes an appearance.
1. Chapter 1: First Meetings

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

This chapter was inserted today. I took it from the wedding chapters I wrote for 'New Deal,' because I felt like I needed to for this story to make sense in my head.

Chapter 1

First meeting: (from the show)

Captain Jenko took a swig of his soda before calling out. "HEY…HOFFS!...Wake up!" he yelled as he turned toward the open door of his office. Hanson sat awkwardly in his patrolman's uniform as he tried to balance himself, a bag of potato chips and a can of soda in the barber's chair that somehow landed in the middle of Jenko's office. His office was uniquely decorated with type of memorabilia and toys from the 60's and 70's any retro junkie would love. Jenko continued to explain the Jump Street program to Hanson as he waited for Judy to enter the room.

"Relax…relax…I'm up" Judy calmly stated as she strolled into Jenko's office sliding her arm on top of the file cabinets. She already looked like a teenager complete with long, trendy, light brown hair, blue jeans, and a stylish jean jacket that was covered front to back with beads, pins, broaches, and other outrageous jewelry that made the jacket an art form. She caught Hanson's eye as soon as she walked in and he caught hers.

Jenko turned to Judy slightly bowing as he introduced them. "Hoffs" He turned to Tom. "Hanson" Jenko slightly bowed at Tom once more. "Hanson" Jenko continued to introduce them while Hanson's eyes were clearly fixated on Judy. Hanson licked his lips before a smile spread across his face while he continued to stare at her. "Hoffs" Jenko turned back to slightly bow to Judy to complete the formal introduction as Jenko raised his brows and grinned at her as if he sensed the mutual attraction.

Hanson's eyes widened in sarcasm in reference to Jenko's hippie vibe as, he continued to smile at Judy. "Hiii." Tom replied. Judy gazed at him as she tilted her head. She nervously shifted her weight while leaning on the file cabinets as she continued to smile at him as if she had already started falling for him.

"Jude" Jenko pulled Hanson out of the chair by his arm. "Run this cat down to wardrobe and see if we can take some of the cop out his presentation." Jenko requested as Judy slowly sized Hanson up and down. "And for God's sake do something about the Jack Kennedy haircut too. Will ya?" Jenko stated as he pointed at Tom. Jenko turned his attention back to Hanson while Judy continued to smile as she checked Tom out. "Go with what Officer Hoffs tells you Hanson." Jenko stuck his hand out to shake Tom's hand. Hanson readjusted the bag of chips and soda in his arms in order to shake Jenko's hand. Jenko guided him through an elaborate retro hand shake directly from the 60's as he continued with his instructions. "Stick with Hoffs here and she'll hook us up with some field training later tonight." He left Hanson hanging at the end of the handshake. "Later" Jenko exclaimed as he left the office.

Hanson looked at Judy like he didn't know what hit him. "Are you kidding me?"

She took her arm off of the file cabinets and stood up straight. "So, Jenks a bit of a hang on hippie" She shrugged. "Big deal" She pointed at Hanson. "Because when it comes to going undercover, the dude is the best." She stressed before tilting her head to the side and holding her hand out to shake his. "I'm Judy Hoffs." Tom exhaled as he looked at her hand in hesitation before attempting to mimic the elaborate retro handshake their Captain showed him. She didn't let him get very far into it once she realized what he was trying to do. "Um…that's okay honey." She stopped him, shook his hand in a normal handshake and patted him on the wrist. "My people don't do that anymore." She clarified before turning on her heels to leave the office leaving Hanson standing there confused.

"Oh" Hanson raised his brow and lifted the chips and soda. "Chip?" He offered as he followed her.

Judy sauntered up to Hanson as he held Waxer at gun point while waiting for his back up to take him away. Hanson yelled for them to read Waxer his Miranda Rights as they put him into the patrol car. "Hanson I swear," Judy smiled, shook her head, and pointed at him as he struggled to catch his breath. Since the chase that ended up in a fight with Waxer left Hanson winded and on his knees. "You never stop being a cop…..never." She shook her head, lifted her brows and flirtatiously admitted. "I like that in a man." Judy flashed him one last smile before slowly turning to walk away.

Hanson turned to Jenko. "Hey Jenk" He started as he pointed in the direction of Jenko's van where Judy was currently sitting. "You know…I'm starting to like that lady." He smiled. "What's her deal?"

Jenko smiled brightly as he briefly looked in the direction of the van before looking back at Hanson. "Hey, don't sweat it man." He playfully hit Hanson's arm before helping him up. "You'll never make the weight."

Hanson smiled back as he got up. "Don't bet on it."


	2. Chapter 2: Closer

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Chapter 2

Tom slid his arms around Judy's waist scooping her up off of the ground with force making her land on her back as his hands broke her fall. "Smooth move, Hanson" Judy briefly scrunched up her face after landing underneath him on the cold lush grass in the park. "Do you know how many dates it takes to be where you are?" She smiled as she opened her legs allowing Tom to settle in tightly between them before she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist rolling him over, relaxing as she straddled him.

A slow smile spread across his face in anticipation. "How many?"

"Let's just say…" She tilted her head as she hovered over him so close that the tips of their noses touched. "You're gonna have to work a lot harder than that for a first down."

"Then we're in luck," Hanson raised his brow and grinned as she continued to stare into his eyes while standing up over him extending her arm to help him up. "I'm a hard worker." He accepted her hand as Judy smiled coyly while jerking him to his feet.

"You okay Peaches?" Jenko seemed to appear out of thin air as he gently grabbed Judy's shoulders simultaneously while giving her a once over.

"Yeah, Jenk I'm okay." Judy smiled as she dusted off her clothes still keeping her eyes locked on Hanson while he continued to gaze into hers.

"The name of the game is like flag football, Sport." Jenko announced. "There's no tackling." Jenko shifted his eyes between his two officers and chuckled as he slapped Tom on the back. "She didn't even have the ball Sherlock, Ioki did." He pointed to the other side of the field at Harry. "Good licks, Hanson." Jenko put his hands at his hips and shook his head while glancing at the ground. "Gooood licks."

"Sorry, Coach." Hanson scratched the back of his head as an innocent expression graced his face. "I thought I saw her catch the ball."

"Uh…huh." Jenko nodded as Judy walked backwards allowing her to maintain eye contact with Hanson a little longer before getting in position for the next play. "Hey…Like save it, Sport. If you like her, then ask her out….Cause she digs you man, I can tell." Jenko backhanded Tom in the chest as Tom traded flirtatious smiles with Judy. "You're the one I don't have to worry about. I know you'll be good to her….And, man is she ever good for you." He chuckled as he lined up for the next play. "Just don't wait 'til it's too late to tell her how you feel." Jenko smirked when he noticed how they were still looking at each other. "Life's too short…ya'dig?" He winked as he held his hand out to catch the football.

Three days later….

Judy opened the door to her apartment. "Hey" She softly answered. Her eyes were red and watery as she tried to fight back the tears that would inevitably fall again.

"Hey" Hanson somberly replied as he slowly stepped into her apartment causing her to step back a bit, so he could close the door. "Come here" He requested as he pulled her into a tight embrace for several minutes allowing her to cry. She wrapped her arms around his back and held on to him as if he were her life line. Once he felt like she was beginning to calm down, he began to pull away from her enough to look into her eyes without letting her go. She used the tissue to wipe the tears from her face. "Judy, I'm sorry." Tom slowly traced his fingertips down the side of her face from her temple to her chin. "I know you and Jenk were close."

"Thanks Hanson" She dropped her head before making eye contact with him again. He cupped her face while using his thumbs to push way the stray tears that escaped her eyes. She closed her eyes briefly in an effort to gain her composure. "You were close to him too." She opened her eyes as he nodded. "I just can't believe some drunken idiot could just" She burrowed her brows in confusion and pain. "Get behind the wheel and end someone's life so quickly." She shook her head as she dried her face with the tissue. "And for what?"

"(Sigh) I don't know" He shook his head in disbelief as he put his arm around her shoulder and walked her to the couch.

"How are you holding up?" She asked as she sat next to him and leaned her head against his chest.

"It's difficult." He slowly bobbed his head in thought. "But," He took a deep breath before letting it out. "I was more concern with you." Tom confessed as he looked down at her while his chin rested at the top of her curly brown mane.

She gradually pushed off of him to get a better look at him. "Why?" She sweetly asked. "Because, I'm a girl?" Judy raised a brow.

"No" He sympathetically answered. "Because of the way you left the Chapel after they told us about Jenk and then the possibility of dismantling the program." He brushed the hair out of her face as he looked adoringly at her. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"My knight and shining armor…huh?" She smiled as she looked him with equal adoration.

"That wasn't my intent for coming over here." He nervously leaned forward resting his forearms on his thighs. "But, now that you mentioned it." Hanson lightly tapped her knee as he raised his brows while turning his head to look into her eyes. "I'd like to be." He stated with sincerity.

A bright smile spread across her face as she dropped her head and blushed. "Do you want a soda?" She asked as she stood up trying not to let him see how flattered and embarrassed she was. He smiled when he saw her reaction and the possibility that there might be a chance for their relationship to develop into more than just friends.

Two months later…

"Judy, you didn't have to stay and help me clean up." Hanson smiled as he dried the plate that she had just washed.

"I know" She handed him another dish for him to dry and put up. "I just felt bad, because Penhall and Ioki left you here with a mess." She briefly glanced around the room. "It's no big deal. There isn't a lot to do." She shrugged as she smiled back at him. "You feel any better about going to work for Fuller?"

"I don't know." Hanson frowned. "We just met him this morning and he had us cleaning the Chapel by this afternoon." He scoffed. "I'm still not sure how to take him yet. Since, he spent the rest of the day in his office." Hanson stated as he put the dishes up. "What do you think?"

"He's a little stand-offish." She nodded. "But, this was his first day and we didn't exactly welcome him with open arms." Judy stated as she rinsed the bubbles out of the sink. "I just hope he doesn't change things too much."

"Well, we have a week before he starts assigning us to cases." Hanson took a rag and started to clean off the counters. "I have a feeling that it's going to take awhile to figure him out." He cleared his throat and ran his hand over his mouth as he watched Judy pick up the trash on his living room table. "You know" He nervously scratched the back of his head. "When I got my orders to come back, I wasn't sure if you were coming back too." He tossed the rag into the sink.

"I wasn't sure what to expect either." Judy admitted as she tossed the trash into the trash bag. "But, I was so glad that they called us all back." She glanced up at the ceiling in irritation. "Urgh..I _hated_ working vice." She turned her attention to Hanson as she smiled. "And, I missed you guys."

He walked over to her and took the bag out of her hand and let it drop behind him as he searched her eyes. "I missed _you_."

She gave way to a bashful grin as she looked into his eyes. "You know, if I didn't know any better Officer Hanson." She tilted her head to the side as she continued to make eye contact with him. "I'd think that you were hitting on me." She flirtatiously confessed.

"Never" Hanson subtly shook his head before leaning in and kissing her lips softly and once he felt her kiss him back, he slid his arms around her waist slowly bringing her closer to him. Judy allowed her hands to glide up his arms and around his neck as the kiss intensified.

"Well, it took you long enough." She smiled.

"Yeah…it did." He admitted as they dropped their heads in laughter.

She sighed as she gazed into his eyes. "Is your timing always this bad?"

"Meaning?" He frowned in confusion as he continued to hold her.

She shook her head. "Hanson, you know we can't date if were working together."

"Why not?" He pushed his head back a little in curiosity.

"Because, Fuller might have us reassigned and I don't want to work vice again, and I know you don't want to go back to headquarters." Judy stroked the hair on the back of his head as she thought. "Jenk might have been cool with it, but we don't know enough about this new dude."

"Listen…I've wanted to be with you since the day we met and I know you've felt the same way." She nodded as he lightly ran his fingertips from her temple to her chin while looking into her eyes. "Do you want to keep denying there's something between us or do you want to see where it goes?" She licked her lips as she shifted her eyes down in thought. He slid his two fingers under her chin and gently lifted her head to look at him. "Judy, as long as we're honest with each other about how we feel everything will be okay."

"So, what happens if Fuller finds out?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about that. I'll handle it." He confidently answered, even though he was unsure about how he would handle it, and at the moment he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was finally being with Judy Hoffs.

"You'll handle it?" Judy smiled while nodding. "How?" She frowned in curiosity.

"We just won't tell him or anyone else." He smiled. "Or at least until we get married, buy a nice little house in the suburbs, have a kid or two when we're ready." He sarcastically added as she shook her head and giggled.

"Okay, we'll try it your way." She smiled as he reclaimed her lips kissing her slowly and deliberately.


	3. Chapter 3: First Date

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Okay, so I had a dream about this last weekend and decided to write it out. No particular reason really, just because. I'm still working on 'Stronger Than Pride' and hope to have an update out in a few days. Cerisa thinks I should turn this into a series of first….I think I might. What do you think?

The First Date 

Judy sat in the upscale Italian restaurant complete with white table cloths accented by a single long stem rose surrounded by baby's breath, all tucked inside of thin glass flower vases which sat in the center of each table. She settled into the black, faux leather high back chair pushed up to a cozy table for two in the corner of the dimly lit, out-of-the-way restaurant. Her curly chestnut brown locks were pulled back in the front while cascading down her back. She wore a clingy deep purple mini-dress with a modest plunging neckline. She crossed her right leg over her left as she slid an elbow on the table top and cradled her chin in the palm of her hand while waiting for her date to show. She cracked a smile at how nervous she was. She couldn't believe that after several months of flirting between the two of them, he finally let his feelings known to her, and her to him. She hadn't remembered being so drawn to anyone else in her life. He was everything she looked for in a man: smart, funny, sexy, driven, easy to talk to, protective and sweet. He had a hint of bad boy in him, but he still had a strong desire to do the right thing. Not to mention, he was the finest looking man she'd remembered seeing in a very long time. The way their relationship had blossomed into a tight friendship was the icing on the cake. But, the icing on the cake was also the one thing that scared her the most. He was a Jump Street cop who had become one of her best friends. If things worked out between them, Fuller would most likely transfer him back to headquarters to ride a desk, or her back to vice. The two departments they hated working. If things didn't work out, she stood to lose one of the best friendships she'd ever known. She wanted to give herself a chance at happiness with him. However, she was afraid that whatever this was between them might eventually fade away putting an end to the friendship that they developed, and leave their working relationship awkward and uncomfortable. Her eyes drifted around the room as she picked up the silverware which was swaddled in a napkin made of white cloth and lightly tapped it against her hand to help release some of her anxieties. Her nerves went into overdrive when she recalled him telling her that he wanted their first date to be special. 'I'll tell him that I changed my mind. This was a bad idea.' She thought as she shifted in her seat. 'He'll understand and we'll pretend like last night never happened.' She took a deep breath and slowly released it as she watched the entrance to the restaurant with intent. 'It was only a kiss.' Her eyes closed while lightly tracing the silverware filled napkin down the angles of her jaw followed by her chin as she remembered that long, slow, sensual kiss that left her breathless and wanting more. She remembered the weighted feeling her body took when she forced herself to pull away from his embrace before things went too far.

"Jude?" A tall, handsome man lowered his brows as he stood next to the empty chair across from hers. "Everything okay?" He asked over the chatter and clinking of dishes of nearby patrons enjoying their meals as he looked down at her.

She dropped her hand and opened her eyes to the shadow that developed over her table top. Judy tilted her head up as a bright smile spread across her ruby lips. "Yeah, everything's great."

He opened his hand and pointed it in the direction of the empty chair. "Mind if I sit down?"

"No," She glanced at the entrance in uneasiness. "Of course not" Her eyes drifted back to him as she softly exhaled in an attempt to release some of the butterflies that were slam dancing in her stomach.

"Thanks" He sat down, placing his forearms at the edge of the table as he rotated his hands around each other when a thought suddenly occurred to him. "So, I was standing over there at the bar and saw you sitting here alone and I started thinking how lucky I am."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're trying 'Wow' me with that Penhall charm?" She shook her head and giggled. "Because…it's not necessary."

"No," Doug put his hands out in defense as he laughed. "I was just going to say that I was lucky, because I didn't want anyone to think I was stood up."

"You? The great Doug Penhall stood up?" Her voice was dripping in sarcasm as she tapped the silverware against the table top while sitting back in her chair. "It's unthinkable."

"I know" He opened his hands and shrugged in sincere disbelief, before glancing up at the waitress who was standing between them as Judy rolled her eyes and laughed. "Can I get a draft for me and a white wine for my friend?" He pointed to Judy who flashed a smile at the waitress when she looked to her for confirmation.

The waitress politely smiled as she looked at Judy and then Doug. "I'll need to see some I.D. please."

Judy slid her driver's license on the table toward the waitress as Penhall dug around in his back pocket for his wallet. "I'm going to show you mine," He sized the waitress up and down with a sly grin. "But, then you'll have to show me yours." Judy looked away while chuckling as Doug flashed his I.D.

"I'll get your drinks." The waitress blushed through a smile as she placed the menus down in front of Doug and then Judy. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders."

Judy folded her arms over the table. "So, what happened with this love Goddess that you were so excited about?"

"I don't get it. I met her the other day, and…" He shook his head and smirked in recollection. "She was beautiful…great hair, great smile." He cleared his throat. "Great everything else's…" Doug folded his arms over the table as he met his eyes with Judy. "I've been sitting at that bar for twenty minutes waiting for her to show."

"Don't worry, Penhall." Judy shrugged. "Everyone gets stood up at least once."

"Not, me…I never get stood up." He sat up as he placed his hand to his chest. "This is the kind of stuff that happens to other guys…not me."

"I could be wrong," She smiled while touching his arm. "But, I think you'll live to date again."

"Just don't tell Hanson or Ioki." He adjusted the lapels of his jacket. "I have a reputation to protect."

"Your secret's safe with me." She glanced at the entrance once more before scanning the restaurant.

"Here are your drinks." The waitress sat Judy's wine glass down in front of her and Doug's beer in front of him. "I'll give you two a few more minutes to decide."

"Great" Doug raised his menu to cover his face as he read it.

"Great" Judy flatly stated as she tossed the silverware on the table. Her eyes drifted to back to the entrance and then to the people at the bar. She glanced at her watch before hesitantly flipping the edge of her menu up and down before finally picking it up.

"Um…I don't know Jude, what looks good to you?" Penhall propped his thumb against the side of his chin before moving his index finger in a sawing motion over the front of his chin.

"I'm still looking." Judy's index finger floated down the menu as she uninterestedly skimmed through the list of entrée's and appetizers. Her face lit up when something irresistible caught her eye. "Hi"

"Hi" Hanson's smile was as bright as hers when he reached for the chair behind him and scooted it up to the small table without taking his eyes off of her. "Well, this is cozy." He announced as he flung the coattails of his black blazer back before subtly tugging his jeans up at the thighs and easing down onto the chair, sitting backwards while folding his arms over the top of it. "Something you two wanna tell me?"

"Yeah…uh.." Penhall dropped his menu while turning to Hanson. "Judy and I are secretly seeing each other." He placed on hand on his thigh creating a semi-circle. "We're not sure how Fuller would take it yet, since we just met him. So...um.." Penhall moved his index finger between him, Hanson, and a wide-eyed Judy. "Keep it between us will ya?" He shook his head and chuckled while raising his menu back up to his face as Tom and Judy traded nervous laughs and phony smiles.

Hanson lifted his brows while bouncing his head once. "Your secret's safe with me."

"What happened to your hot date?" Doug eased his menu down to lie flat on the table. "Don't tell me Miss Perfect stood you up?"

"No," Hanson blushed and cleared his throat as his focus shifted to Judy. "I was running a little late, because I had to explain to Fuller why my partner's report was incomplete." His head slowly turned to Penhall.

"Did you tell him that Jenk didn't make us do all the stuff he's going to make us do now?" Penhall shrugged as he looked at Tom. "I mean that case was under Jenko anyway, so why does he care?"

"I told him, and he cares." Hanson nodded. "So, I… finished it for you."

Penhall breathed a sigh of relief as he tapped Hanson on the arm. "Awe, thanks man." He props his menu back up in front of him, obscuring his view from Hanson and Judy. "I owe you one."

"Yeah, well…Now, I'm late and it looks like my date had a change of plans." Hanson turned his attention to Judy who mouthed 'I'm sorry.' Hanson shook his head and smiled forgivingly as he waved his hand. "So, I'm going to have to find a way to make it up to her." He took her hand in his and kissed it sweetly and she smiled in return.

"It's cool, man." Penhall dropped the menu as fast as Tom let go of Judy's hand. "Judy and I were stood up too, so we'll just get a bigger table and you can join us." He suggested as he threw his hand in the air to get the waitress's attention.

"Penhall, how do you know I was stood up?" Judy quickly interjected as she glared at him. "You saw me sitting here alone for a few minutes and you automatically assumed I was stood up. For all you know, he could've seen you here with me and figured that I was here with you….and then left."

"Huh" Penhall scoffed as he glanced at the ceiling. "I didn't think of that." He met his eyes with Judy. "Sorry, Jude." He innocently replied. "But, it's alright because me and Hanson will be your date."

"It's okay, Doug. Thanks for the sentiment, but,,," She sighed as she picked up her purse. "I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Wait a minute, Jude." Hanson put his hand on her forearm to stop her. "You don't have to go home. It's still early." His eyes cut to Penhall. "We can always go bowling."

"No thank you!" Penhall chuckled as he pushed his back against the seat. "There's nooo way in hell you'll catch me in a bowling alley."

Judy raised a brow as she looked back at Hanson who offered a knowing wink. "Sounds like fun to me." A smile graced her face as she stood up. "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life." He laughed as he shooed them. "You two go and have a nerdy good time."

"Thanks" Hanson laughed as he got up and followed Judy out of the restaurant and into the parking lot until reaching her car. "That was close."

"Too close" She agreed as he opened her car door for her. "If he hadn't come over…"

"I know." Hanson scratched the side of his head. "From now on, we'll just have to make sure that we go out of town when we go out." He bounced his head before looking into her big brown eyes and patting his belly. "You still hungry?"

She grinned from ear to ear. "Starving."

He briefly glanced at his watch before looking back at her. "We can still go to the bowling alley, grab a bite and bowl a few frames."

"It's our first date, Hanson." She shifted her weight while lifting a brow and placing her hand on her hip. "You can't do any better than that?"

"Well, I tried to make it special but..a.." He kicked his head in the direction of the restaurant's entrance. "We kind of got ambushed."

She watched as her fingers gracefully slide down the lapels of his blazer until she reached the first button. "I've never known you to give up that easy." Her eyes flirtatiously wondered back up to his.

He rocked on his heels as he briefly looked up at the starry night sky before leveling his head. "I have an idea, but you might not go for it."

She cocked her head to side and chuckled. "I'm listening."

"How about we drop your car at your place, and I'll drive us to the market in Hastings." He lightly brushed the back of his hand down her cheek. "We'll go back to my place."

"Slow down, Casanova." She playfully pushed him away. "It'll take a lot more dinners, before we start talking about breakfast."

"Oh, yeah?" A sly smile tugged at the side of his mouth. "How many?"

"Hanson!" She bashfully smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

He lifted his shoulders. "I was kidding."

"Uh..huh" She gave way to a disbelieving nod.

"However, I think it's important that you know…" He slipped his hands around her waist as he moved in close to speak next to her ear. "I make a mean cheese omelet."

She bit her lip in anticipation as the warmth of his breath nipping at her ear and the thought of spending the night with Hanson, was so enticing that she could almost hear her body and her mind arguing through the chills traveling up and down her spine. "Is that the only think you can make?"

He briefly looked up in thought as he relished every second of having her in his arms. "I make a pretty good bowl of cereal."

"As tempting as that is…" She chuckled as she pulled out of his comforting embrace. "I think we should start with dinner."

"Which brings me back to my idea…" Hanson intertwined his hand with hers. "I'll take you back to my place and cook for you, and if you're nice." He met her gaze. "I might let you take advantage of me."

"Really?" Judy raised her brows in amazement.

"Yeah" He leaned in to kiss her.

"No, silly" She dropped her head back in laughter before looking at him. "I meant cooking for me."

"Oh, well…yeah" He smiled while tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Tell me what you like when we get to the store, and I'll let you know if I can make it edible."

He laughed and so did she. "As long as it's not a cheese omelet or a bowl of cereal." Got into her car.

"Okay" He closed her car door and shoved his hands in his pockets as a sexy smile spread across his face while he watched her drive away, anxious for the rest of their date to start.


	4. Chapter 4: First Date Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for the sweet reviews….hope you dig it.

The First Date Pt 2

"You're kidding." Judy cupped her mouth to mask her laughter. "You can't be serious." She continued to snicker while catching a glimpse of the exasperated look on Hanson's face when he pushed the faucet handle down to stop the water from flowing over the plump red tomatoes in his hand.

"No," He shook the tomatoes, leaving tiny beads of water sparkling off of the fruit. "I'm serious." He shrugged as he made his way over to the counter where she was. "You asked me what I like to do on Saturday mornings and I told you." He rocked his head to the side and pouted. "And now you're making fun of me."

"I'm sorry." She giggled as she pulled the knife from the wooden block. "I just can't see anyone sitting in front of the television watching..." She got tickled again. "Watching bowling like it's a real sport….with popcorn…cheering and the whole nine." She lifted her shoulders and began chopping the lettuce. "I didn't even think they'd spend time putting it on television." She shook her head. "What's so fascinating about bowling, Hanson?...It's silly."

He stood next to her and placed the tomatoes on the cutting board. "Says the woman who watches the Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling."

"Hey" She felt a silly smile creeping up on her face. "Wrestling's a real sport and…" She chuckled as she spoke. "And the women make it interesting…More aggressive…you know…real."

"What?...The women with the silly costumes and props?" He lifted a brow as he glanced at her. "They make it look real?"

"Touché" She laid the knife on the cutting board and stood on her tip toes before speaking softly into his ear. "But, they'd kick your butt." She spun around and started toward the other counter.

He raised his brows in agreement. "I wouldn't doubt that." He watched her pull the rest of the groceries out of the large brown paper bag before laying them on the counter one by one. He knew that he carried his emotions on his face, and tried hard to hold back the adoration he felt for her, but, the want in his eyes always managed to break through every time he watched her. He wasn't sure if it was her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her lips, her curves, the way she handled herself, or the way she looked at him like he was the only man in the world for her. He cleared his throat as he turned around and pulled a big glass bowl from the cabinet above.

She moved the vegetables around on the counter in search of a missing item. "We forgot the cheese." Judy double checked the bags. "Can we make a salad without some kind of cheese in it?"

"Look in there." Tom pointed his head toward the fridge.

Judy opened the refrigerator and shook her head in amazement. "Geez, Hanson…What do you eat?"

Hanson narrowed his brows in defense. "I'm a Civil Servant. They don't pay me enough for rent _and_ groceries."

"But, they pay you enough to stock the fridge with these?" She pulled out a beer to show him.

"Well…see." He cleared his throat to help him stall as he glanced at the ceiling. "I'm a bachelor, and it's kind of a requirement…"

"A requirement." She repeated in a flat tone as she placed her arm on the top of the open door, while listening to Hanson explain.

"It's in the bachelor handbook." He smiled while continuing to dice the tomatoes. "If I don't stock my fridge with only beer and cold pizza, my cabinets with chips and have just enough toilet paper for only me." His smile got larger when he saw her smiling at him trying not to laugh. "Then, they'll kick me out of the bachelor club and I'll be forced to be…" He paused in thought.

"Be what?" She pulled another beer out before shutting the door and walking toward him.

"I didn't read that far." He wanted to kiss her when she stopped perpendicular to him and sat his drink down out of his way. His was shoulder aimed directly at her breasts, but never made contact. His eyes swept over her heart shaped face as hers dance over the perfect angles of his. He swallowed hard to snap him out of his trance. "Did I hear Fuller say something about you being bilingual?"

"Yeah," She exhaled to slow the rapid beat her heart took as she stood next to him. "There's… English of course." She made her way back to the opposite counter and picked up several assorted vegetables.

"Of course."

"And French." She proudly stated as she carried the vegetables over to the cutting board next to him.

"Really?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah" She smiled.

"I dig it." He nodded in approval as he glanced at her, clearly impressed. "I know a little French."

"Oh yeah?" She popped a piece of tomato in her mouth. "Like what?"

"French toast, French Fries…." A sly smile spread across his sexy lips as he met his eyes with hers. "French kiss…"

She bit back as smile as her cheeks became warm. "That's actually English, and that joke never gets old." She sarcastically stated.

"You know?...I think you're right." He acted surprised by her correction. "Okay, okay…" He licked his lips as his eyes floated over her face. "I picked up a little from a song."

"If it's the same song I'm thinking about…" Judy shook her head as she pointed her knife upward. "Let me just remind you that I have a knife in my hand."

"I was going to sing 'Lady Marmalade' to you, but never mind now." He mixed the vegetables up in the large bowl as he chuckled.

"I'm so glad you changed your mind, Hanson." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "I really don't think you can hit Patti LaBelle's high notes."

"I've done it once, back in Jr. High." He shook his head as anguish engulfed his face. "Let's just say if we didn't win the baseball game…it would've all been in vain."

She stopped cutting the veggies as she looked at him. "So, no little Hanson's in your future?"

"Down the road...waaay down the road. I hope so." A coy smirk emerged onto his face. "If you're the mother."

She turned back around and resumed cutting the veggies as she blushed. "How about we get through this date first?"

"Okie dokie" He rocked on his heels and smiled. "When did you learn French?"

"I graduated early, so my parents let me have the summer off before college." She laid the knifed down and walked over to the stove and stirred the sauce. "So, I spent about two months in France with a friend and her sister who's a dancer there."

"Wow," He wiped his hands and swiped the box of dried spaghetti noodles from the counter opposite him. "Rough life."

"Well, you asked." She frowned in confusion while picking the knife back up to focus on slicing the cucumbers.

"I know." He filled a pot with water and set it on the stove. "I'm sorry, Jude…I didn't want it sound…"

"It's fine." She continued slicing the cucumber.

"No, it's not." He tapped her arm and she turned to him. "Listen, my Dad had already … (Sigh) … uh- em … So, by the time graduation came around…" He cleared his throat once more as he eased the fragile sticks of noodles out of the box and into his hand. "I had been working a part time job to help my Mom out and, as soon as I could…" He shrugged. "I signed up for the Academy."

"I heard that your Dad was a great cop." She softly answered while offering a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry about your l…"

"It's...uh…" He raised one shoulder as he wiped his hands off on a nearby hand towel. "Don't worry about it."

"Sssooo…um…" She shifted her weight in uneasiness. "You didn't celebrate your graduation at all?" She pulled the carrots toward her.

"Sure I did." He caught a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye. "I was in a televised bowling tournament."

She dropped her head and smiled. "Very funny."

He gave in to a sheepish grin. "Well…you asked." He teasingly nudged the side of his arm against hers.

"Here" He moved behind her. "Let me show you how to do that."

She could smell the intoxicating scent of his cologne as he encircled her. "Hanson, I think I can manage cutting carrots."

"You're supposed to slice them into small sticks for salads." He slipped his hand over her knife clad hand while slipping is other hand over her hand which held the carrot. "You're cutting them into coins."

"It doesn't matter, 'cause it's all going to end up in the same place." The warmth of this body around hers was slowly driving her crazy with desire. It took every ounce of strength in her to maintain her composure, but at this moment all she wanted was him…closer.

"Yes…but, what matters is what it tastes like before it gets there." The sweet scent of her hair and the way his body fit perfectly around hers drew his lips close to the crook of her neck as he spoke. "You take a little of each vegetable on your fork, and dab it into the dressing, so when it all hits your tongue," He fought back to urge to hold her closer while kissing her neck. He wanted to take things slow with Judy, because she meant so much to him already. But, he wasn't sure how much longer he could resist. He gently squeezed her hand which held the carrot, while slowly guiding her right hand to cut the carrots into slivers. "You get a melting pot of flavors that entice your senses and leave you craving another taste."

"Cheese…" She exhaled as she gently moved his left hand outward like a hinged door before easing out of the circle. Her body was warm from the inside out and heart was racing from his breath sweeping across the crook of her neck. She needed to get away from him for a moment to clear her mind. "I'm going to look for the cheese." She pointed to the fridge.

"Okay" He stopped slicing the carrot, briefly closed his eyes and swallowed before opening them again as thoughts of ice, hockey, and cold showers raced through his mind. "What made you want to be a cop?" He turned to her when she didn't immediately answer. A slow smile spread across his face when he noticed the dreamy look on her face as she stared at the ceiling in thought. "Being a cop makes you feel that way too?"

"Yeah" She bit her lip and smiled. "I don't know…I've always loved the idea of helping people through being a cop. It's all I've ever wanted to do, ever since I was a little girl." She closed the refrigerator door. "It's hard to explain."

"You don't have to." He smiled back. "I always knew I wanted to be a cop. It runs in my family." He moved his hand in a circular motion as he made his way to the boiling pot of spaghetti. "My Dad, my Grandfather…But, there was some strange force that was bigger than that that drew me to it." He picked up the hot pot and took it to the sink. "Like you said…hard to explain."

"You know what's funny?" She held the strainer steady in the basin as he poured the steamy noodle and water mixture into it.

"What?" His brows narrowed from the steam crawling up his face.

"I never thought I'd date another cop." She confessed as she shook the strainer.

"Me either." He chuckled as he emptied the pot and dropped it to his side.

"As a matter of fact, I fought it for months." She raised her brows in confession.

"So, did I." He placed the pot on the nearby counter as he met his eyes with hers. "Why'd you agree to give us a shot?"

"I missed being away from you and when I saw you again…" She flashed a quick smile. "All of those old feelings that I never told you I had came back and I didn't want to say anything until I knew how you felt." Judy frowned in curiosity as he stood in front of her. "What changed your mind?"

"The day I walked into the Chapel after Jenk died, and you were in your uniform." His head moved side to side as he bit his lip. "Jude, you took my breath away." The back of his hand lightly brushed her cheek. "I told myself that I couldn't let you slip away from me again." He searched her eyes for approval and once he saw it, he leaned into her, sweetly kissed her top lip slightly before capturing both of her lips until he parted them. She kissed him back with slow, measured sensuality. He slipped his hands around her waist as her hands crept up his arms. The kiss deepened with hungry desire as chills danced up and down their spines. Hanson peeled her away from the counter as his hands inched down to cup her ass, giving it a small squeeze. She released a tiny moan as she gently stroked the back of his hair. Their tongues continued their passionate tango for a couple of minutes before he pulled her body into his and started slowly walking her backwards out of the kitchen.

Judy regained a spark of level-headedness as she threw her hands out to the doorway, cutting their journey short. "Eat" She spoke in a breathless tone.

"Maybe" He leaned in to kiss her again.

"No, dinner" She dropped her head back and smiled. "We made dinner." She put her hands to his chest and gradually pulled away from him while catching her breath. "We're taking it slow, remember?"

"Uh..huh." He nodded as he caught his breath. "Yeah…slow..o-kay…yeah"

She pushed passed him to get to the freezer. Judy pulled out a tray of ice cubes and twisted it until the ice cubes popped. She rubbed her neck with one of the cubes before throwing it down her shirt without Hanson seeing her. She turned around in search of a couple of glasses. "Ice?"

"Yeah" He held his arm out behind him until she placed a cube in his hand.

"I meant in your drink." She giggled as she turned her back to him to prepare the drinks.

He rubbed the back of his neck with it before slipping it down his pants. "I meant that too." He dropped his head forward, chuckled and shifted his weight allowing the ice to fall to the floor after it served its purpose. "I'll make the plates, since you have the drinks under control." He brushed by her on the way to the cabinets to pull the plates out. "Slow…I can do slow." He mumbled to himself.


	5. Chapter 5: Gotta Finish The Riff

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for the reviews….Sorry it's taken me so long to update. It's been a busy year and I've not been well. But, I'm feeling much better now.

Gotta Finish the Riff...

Judy placed her elbows on her desk, repeatedly flicking her thumbnail under her two front teeth while impatiently staring at Fuller's office door. "Grant"

"Grant?" Ioki curiously stuck the coffee pot in the air and watched the steamy dark brown liquid swish around the pot. "Who's Grant?" He leveled the pot and threw his hand to his chest while leaning forward. "I'm Ioki"

"What?" Judy dropped her hand to her desk and turned her attention to Harry. Her confused frown mirrored his. "I know who you are Harry. I thought you asked what school we are assigned to."

Harry claimed the edge of her desk while tipping the lip of the pot over her coffee cup. "I just asked if you wanted some coffee."

"Oh" She bowed her head and smiled out of embarrassment. "Sure"

"STAY OUT OF MY STUFF, ACE!" Penhall extremely annoyed voice boomed through the bullpen. He rushed through the crowded aisle ways of the Chapel, on a mission to catch a thief. He finally caught up with the culprit by snatching a blue yo-yo from him. The fellow Jump Street cop, whom he'd just met, was already acting more like his kid brother than a cop. Penhall stuck his finger into the smaller cop's face and gritted his teeth. "I told you once. This is _my_ house. You touch my stuff again and…" He balled his fist. "You'll be kissin' the bottom of a freshly used urinal."

Judy bolted to her feet, throwing her fists to her hips. "PENHALL!"

"And I already told you, Ace." The cop pushed the sleeves of his blue collared dress shirt above his elbows before adjusting his page-boy cap. "We're roomies now, and if you don't like sharing your stuff…..DON'T LEAVE IT HERE!"

Doug whipped his head in Harry's direction while pointing at the new officer. "Did he just yell at me?" He narrowed his brows while watching Ioki choke back a persistent chuckle. "He just yelled at me." Doug flatly stated.

"Penhall, come talk to me and Harry." Judy sweetly requested.

"HE JUST YELLED AT ME!" Penhall snatched the new officer up by his collar, leaving the tip of the officer's swinging boots barely brushing the floor as he struggled to wiggle out of Penhall's grip. "THAT'S IT!...We're takin' a walk!"

"PENHALL!" Hanson dug his heels into the tile and pulled the back of Doug's shirt with all of his might. "Back off!"

"Penhall, man that's enough." Harry pulled his arm away from the squirming officer whose cocky smirk turned to a fearful scowl. "He gets it!"

"Doug, man let him go!" Hanson ripped the younger officer away. "He's had enough!"

Doug dropped the new officer, who was breathing heavily and suddenly at a loss of words. Penhall bore into the young man's eyes. "I'll see you later." He snarled while watching the officer storm off smoothing his shirt, and looking back periodically.

Hanson slapped the back of his hand to the center of Doug's chest. "What is wrong with you?"

"He's going through my desk, messing with my stuff and…" Penhall shoved his hands into his jeans pockets while looking down at his scuffed white tennis shoes. "He took my favorite blue yo-yo and he wouldn't give it back."

Hanson's face deadpanned as he looked at Penhall. "Twenty minutes ago, you were giving me behavioral advice and now you're trying to kill a fellow officer over a yo-yo?"

Penhall lifted his head and shrugged. "My favorite yo-yo." He flung his hand in Hanson's direction. "He also took my slinky."

"Oh, well in that case." Judy rolled her eyes and chuckled as she reclaimed her chair. "Doug, grow up."

"Jude, they're everywhere." Penhall pressed his hands down on her desk and leaned over. "The Chapel's infested with these…"

Hanson peeked over one shoulder and then the other before looking at Judy. "Rookies."

Judy crossed her arms and giggled. "Isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black?...Rookie."

"Ah..very funny." Hanson licked his lips and shook his finger at her. "But, if I'm a Rookie then so are you."

Judy spread her arms and lifted a brow. "We could have a collar count and settle this Rookie war right now Hanson."

"I'll settle it right now." Penhall scanned the room and huffed. "They're all Rookies and they're in our house, and.." He lowered his voice to a growl. "I want 'em out."

"It's not that bad, Penhall." Judy added in an unconvincing tone.

"Not that bad?" Harry frowned. "Jude, we can't think with all of these people here. This used to be our sanctuary…our home away from home. Now, it's…"

"Its party central and the parents are here, but" Doug stood up and glanced around him. "The kids still won't go home."

"We'll get used to it." Judy's eyes floated up to Hanson's. "It's just gonna take a little time. That's all."

A small, sexy grin inched across Hanson's lips as he stared at Judy. "I've got time." He cleared his throat. "To go over the case."

"Good." A warm sensation filled her cheeks. She quickly dropped her head and slid the file from the corner of her desk toward her, while suppressing a bashful grin. "So do I."

"That's another thing Penhall." Harry threw his hands up to his shoulders before slapping them back down to his sides. "We're switching pardners." He rolled his eyes. "This just gets better and better."

"Heeey" Penhall frowned at Harry.

Harry glanced at Penhall and smiled. "I just meant…."

"You just meant what?" Penhall folded his arms across his chest and shifted his weight. "I'm…waiting…"

"Well," Ioki drew his shoulders up and smirked. "She's a lot hotter than you are."

Penhall and Hanson rocked their heads side to side in agreement. Hanson exhaled. "Well, that's why Jude's on the Grant case with me. This Reggie dude has a thing for hot women and…" He rolled his head in Penhall's direction. "He doesn't think Dougie here would look good in a miniskirt."

Judy rolled her pen between the palms of her hands and giggled. "I'd like to see him in one first so, I can judge for myself."

"Ha..ha" Penhall scrunched his face. "You're so funny." He tossed his arm over Ioki's shoulder. "Come on Harry, let's see what the Captain has for us to do."

"Or, we could find a skirt for you to model for Jude." Harry laughed.

Hanson watched the guys fade into the crowded Chapel as he claimed a spot on the corner of Judy's desk. "So, I was thinking about tonight." He turned his body halfway to face her. "Maybe we could go to Hastings, have a nice dinner and then catch a movie."

"Uh..uh..Don't try to skip over your little meeting with Fuller." A bright smile lit Judy's face as she used her pen to point to Fuller's door. "What happened in there?"

Hanson scratched the back of his left ear with his right thumb before clearing his throat. "He asked if we were dating."

Judy's eyes widened in shock as her stomach began to churn. "What?"

"Relax" Hanson got up and casually scanned the room while making his way over to her side of the desk. "I didn't tell him anything."

She swiveled around to face him. "Do you think he suspects…"

"No," He shook his head while leaning his bottom against the desk. "He only asked because I told him that me and Penhall normally work together."

"I told you this would happen. If he finds out about us…" Judy sighed and began fidgeting with her fingers. "Maybe this isn't a good idea…"

"Jude," He glanced at the ceiling and sighed. "Don't say that…" He kicked his head toward away from her desk. "Come talk to me for a minute."

"Oh no,...uh..uh" She rocked her index finger side to side and smiled. "Talking to you is what got us into this."

"Into what?" Hanson looked at her like she was crazy. "We're not in trouble, no one knows about us. I tried to feel Fuller out and it's not the right time to tell him."

"We didn't agree on telling him." She narrowed her brows as she touched the bottom of the pen to the corner of her mouth. "We agreed that we'd ask to be reassigned if he tried to pair us up."

"I know, but I figured since he asked about us I'd feel him out to see if he'd be cool with us dating." He shrugged.

"And?"

"He's not ready."

She nodded for a second. "So, I'll try to get in tight with…" She rolled her hand around. "Reggie, while you're watching the Principal and you'll be okay with that?"

He bounced his head a few times before burrowing his brows. "What do you mean okay?"

She pushed back in her chair, licked her lips and folded her arms. "I mean, I don't want you to act like you did when Jenk set me up with…"

"He was a prick." He crossed his arms and huffed. "He was a briefcase toting prick."

"You just hate Attorneys." Judy looked off to the side and laughed. "He was a nice guy."

"No, I don't. I just didn't like _him_." He growled while cutting his eyes at her.

Judy rose to her feet and leaned in to speak next to his ear. "Because I was dating him."

He cleared his throat and slowly bounced his head as he watched the sway of her hips when she walked away. "Exactly" He flashed a quick smirk when she turned to see if he was still watching her. 'But, you're with me now.' He thought to himself when he saw her blush before she turned back around.


	6. Chapter 6: Gotta Finish The Riff Cont

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Gotta Finish the Riff contin…

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hanson cozies into Judy's plush leather sofa and toggled the package of frozen peas between his hands as he waited for her to get dressed.

"Yes!" She shouted from her bedroom. "I know you're a little pissed about Reggie getting so close to me, but I told you, I'm fine!"

Hanson rolled his eyes and mumbled. "He was pressing his body against you like you were the last bit of toothpaste in the tube."

"What?" Judy quickly entered the room and narrowed her eyes at him. "Hanson, you have to put the peas on your eye. To keep the black eye from forming." She sat next to him. "What'd you say?" She asked as she put the peas on his reddened eye.

"Nothing," He smiled over a grimace.

"Come here." Judy placed a throw pillow on top of her lap and motioned for him to lie down.

Hanson laid down on his back, stretching his legs out on her couch, and rested his head on top of the pillow on her lap. She placed the frozen peas on his eye. "How's that feel?"

"Getting punched sucked." His lids fluttered shut to the rhythm her fingers created as they strummed through his cinnamon locks. "But, I'd do it all again for this moment."

A bright smile danced across her face. "I'm just glad he didn't kill you."

"Me too." Hanson chuckled. "I'm glad _you_ didn't kill me."

"I was nervous for a minute." She confessed. "He had that gun pressed to your head and he held my hands so tight, I couldn't move them."

"He's such a bright kid too." He lifted the peas from his eye for a moment. "Tonight was nothing but ego."

"It was more than that." She checked his eye before putting the peas back down on it. "You know as well I do that it was about him keeping his street cred."

"Ego"

"Hanson, it's not ego." The irritation in her voice was evident. "He had to make sure his crew knew that he wouldn't allow a Principal to humiliate him. If he did, he'd lose his crew."

"Since you brought it up." Hanson brought the peas down to his legs and turned to look at her. "Why were you all up on him anyway?"

"What?" Judy stopped combing her fingers through his hair and frowned in confusion. "When was I all up on him and when did I bring it up?"

"It's not important _when_ you brought it up." Hanson sat up. "I mean, I'm just asking you why you felt like you needed to be all up on Reggie at the school office, and was your skirt that high when you left the Chapel?" He turned to look at her. "I get that you were playing a role, but damn Judy that skirt barely covered your ass."

"Okay" Judy looked off to the side and scoffed. "Okay, Hanson." She turned her body to face his. "I knew you couldn't handle it."

"Handle?...Handle what?" He nonchalantly shrugged. "I'm just asking you a question…no big deal."

"Thomas Hanson, Jr. you are jealous. You're jealous of a high school kid….a suspect." She slowly rose to her feet. "I can't believe you." She held her hand out and motioned for the peas.

"He's a very attractive high school kid." He burrowed his brows as he placed the peas in her hand. "And, he looks like he'd be your type."

She placed her hand to her chest. "My type?" She shifted her weight. "Explain"

"Tall, handsome, good grades, a real good boy/bad boy thing going on." He huffed as his temperature rose. "Arms so nice, you couldn't keep your hands off of him!"

"I'm not the one who dates people from my cases!" She threw the peas at him, hitting him in the center of his chest. "I'm not the one we have to worry about!"

He bowed his head and exhaled. "Judy,"

"That's why we can't be partners while we're dating!" She stormed off into the kitchen. "I knew you couldn't do it."

"We worked well together tonight, and I'm not jealous." He stood up and made his way over to her. "I don't have a jealous bone in my body."

"HA!" She opened up the cabinet, in search of glasses. "That's the funniest thing I've heard all day."

"HA!" He squinted in disbelief. "I don't understand why you'd think…"

"If you're not a jealous person, then…What's all this about?" She brought two glasses down from the cabinet and set it on the counter before turning around to face him. "And, if you're not a jealous person then why'd James stop calling me after you met him?"

He cleared his throat and shrugged. "I don't know who you're referring to."

"The Attorney Jenk set me up with." Judy placed her hand on her hip and lifted a brow. "The truth Hanson."

Hanson bowed his head and laughed. "He might've gotten the impression that you had mono."

"HANSON!" Judy shouted as her blood began to boil.

"Don't get mad, Jude." He cautiously moved closer to her. "I only did it when Jenk told me what you did when you found out I was dating that teacher."

"You mean the teacher from the case you were on?" Judy cocked her head to the side and scowled. "The teacher you started dating before your case wrapped?"

"The one who stopped calling after she called the Chapel and you answered the phone." Hanson quickly reminded her. "What was it you told her?"

A sly smile pushed through her scowl. "That I was your wife and I was due to have our child any day."

Hanson grabbed the tie of her sweat-shorts and pulled her body against his. He focused on her full kissable lips as his lips inched closer to hers. "I don't think I'm the only jealous one in this relationship."

She bit her lip in anticipation as her chest heaved. "So, this is a… relationship."

His eyes met hers. "Yeah"

"So, I'm your…" She was cut off when he covered her mouth with his. His hand glided up her torso, over her chest, up her neck until traced his fingertips over her jaw line before holding her head to deepen the kiss.

"Yeah, and I'm yours." He touched his forehead to hers. She slipped her arms around his waist as he lightly stroked the sides of her face with his thumbs. "So, call all your other boyfriends and let them know that I don't share."

She lifted her head and laughed. "Right after you call your other girlfriends."

He looked deep into her eyes with all sincerity. "I did that the day they called us back."

"Good call." She kissed him once more.

"About that skirt…"

"Let it go, Hanson."


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Influence

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Chapter 7: Bad Influence

Hanson stepped into the locker room and immediately spotted Judy's open locker covering the top half of her body. He ran his hand over his mouth while scanning the space around him and her to make sure the coast was clear. He took long quiet steps toward her and listened for any approaching commotion, while continuing to look around the room. Once he was behind her, he slipped his arms around her waist and cupping the crook of her neck with his mouth. A rush of exhilaration surged through her, bringing a smile to her face as she closed her eyes, briefly enjoying the warmth of his soft lips on her neck. "Hanson," She whispered after remembering where they were.

"Uh..uh" His heart beat faster as he pulled her body closer to his.

"We can't" She clutched his arms, rolling her head away from him in a half-hearted effort to get him to stop. "We're at work."

"(Sigh) You're right." He eased his arms from around her waist while speaking next to her ear. "It's just that…" He took her right hand in his and gentle stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "I haven't seen you in a week, and I'm looking forward to finally spending some time with you tonight."

Judy shut the door to her locker, turned around, and kissed his lips sweetly. "Mmm…I miss you too." She smiled while staring into his coffee tinted eyes. "Do you realize that next week, we'll be dating a month?"

"Actually, it's been more like two weeks and a few days. If you count up all the days we've _actually_ spent together." A sly grin materialized. "But, who's counting?"

"I am." She giggled. "Are you sure Fuller doesn't know about us?"

"You'd think so by the cases he's been throwing at us." Hanson chuckled.

She ran her fingers down the lapel and then the buttons of his light grey blazer. "Are you any closer to finding those kids?"

"No," Hanson scratched the back of his head while scrunching his face. "And yes." He briefly shut his eyes, put his fingers to the center of his forehead and shook his head before looking at her. "Every time we think we're on their tail…they end up somewhere else."

"They're kids." She shrugged. "They'll eventually show up at the mall, amusement park or some arcade."

"No-no" His index finger rocked side to side as he chuckled in frustration. "These little brats have lived it up." He used his fingers to count. "They're riding in limos, going on shopping sprees, stayin' in hotel suites bigger than my apartment, and….they just bought a motorcycle!"

"Sounds like you're dealing with Dennis the Menace meets Richie Rich." Judy laughed.

"Yeah" Hanson took her hand and entangled it with his. "So, I hear your girl was making money the old fashioned way." His brows deepened. "She really in on those burglaries?"

"Where'd you hear that?"

Hanson glanced up at the ceiling. "A little birdie."

"Oh, okay." She bobbed her head and smiled. "Does this birdie wear a leather jacket?"

"Now…now Officer Hoffs," He looked at her and his smile mirrored hers. "You know I can't reveal my source."

"Okay…okay," She licked her lips, allowing her face to become more serious. "Hanson, about tonight…"

"HANSON!" Penhall called out as he made his way up the stairs. "We got 'em!"

"What about tonight?" Hanson let Judy's hand go before Penhall could see them.

"Man, we got Jordan and Dillon!...After all the running around they did; the bike, expensive suites, the alcoholic drinks, the calls to dial-a-sweat…After all that.." Penhall entered the room chuckled while looking down at new report of the kids whereabouts. "They ended up at an Arcade not too far from here."

Hanson continued to watch Judy gather her things. "Jude?"

Her chest swelled with anxiety when she realized Hanson didn't care that Penhall was in the room. "Nothing."

Hanson's eyes shifted from Judy, then Penhall, before staring back at Judy. "It's something."

"I was going to say…" She nervously traded glances with Hanson and then Penhall, before narrowing her eyes at Hanson and reluctantly making up a convincing answer. "Thank you for offering to help me out with surveillance tonight, but we're so close to a collar now, that…" She cleared her throat. "Ioki and I can handle it from here."

"That's great Jude." Penhall pointed toward the door. "You know if you and Iok get stuck, I'm free to help out too." He lifted his shoulders while dropping his hands to his sides. "Since me and Hanson found the kids and all." He turned to Hanson, rolled his wrist in a hurried fashion while giving way to a slight bounce of his knees. "That is…if we can ever leave here to pick them up."

"Thanks for the offer, Doug." Judy smiled at Penhall before looking back at Hanson. "Well, I won't hold you two up." She threw her purse over her shoulder. "I'd better get going too."

Frustration settled into Hanson's expression as he touched his hand to her torso to stop her from walking away. "How close?"

Judy glanced at the floor before meeting her eyes with Hanson's. "Another day or two."

"Another… day or two?" Hanson bowed his head and cleared his throat, in an attempt to rid his face of the frustration he was feeling about not seeing her for a couple more days.

"Two more days?" Penhall scoffed. "I thought you were talking about wrapping it up tonight."

Judy cut her eyes to Doug. "It's not that simple, Penhall."

Hanson placed his hands at his hips as a frown darkened his face. "What's so complicated about it?"

"She lied about having a father, her mom's a pro." Judy's stomach began to burn as her temperature rose. "She made up a Rockwell painting of a home life, because she was probably raised in a brothel or the back of a massage parlor."

"So, you bust her and get her out of there!" Hanson coldly replied. "You're a Police Officer, Judy…not a Social Worker."

"Right…Because you've never gone above and beyond on a case before?" Judy gave Hanson a scolding frown.

"I didn't say that." Hanson shook his head, suddenly feeling bad about the way his words were coming out. "I didn't mean it that way…" His attention briefly shifted to Penhall. "How about we get those kids home and then help Judy and Harry wrap their case."

"Sounds good." Penhall nodded in agreement.

Judy crossed her arms over her chest. "So, now you think I can't do my job?"

"I didn't say that!" He shifted his eyes at Penhall and then back to Judy, quickly lowering his voice. "I'm trying to help you."

"No, you're not!" Judy bit back.

"I'm not?" He frowned while jamming his thumb into his chest. "You don't think I'm trying to help you?"

Judy dropped her hands to her hips. "Are you?"

Hanson gritted his teeth. "I just said I was!"

"Okay, Hanson" She stepped closer to him. "You win!"

"I win?" He frowned in confusion. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Her eyes darted to Penhall before angrily glaring into Hanson's. "You don't have to worry about going on anymore stakeouts with me."

He searched her eyes for a moment before realizing what she was really saying. "I disagree with you and…" His voice dropped into a low growl. "You're changing your mind?"

Her scowl intensified as her voice got quieter. "No, I'm changing my mind because you're being selfish."

He burrowed his brows while leaning forward. "Selfish?"

"Um…" She briefly scanned the ceiling before looking back at him. "I'm pretty sure that was English."

"English: I speak..." He snarled. "Bullshit: I don't."

She released an irritated half chuckle. "So, you'll understand me when I say goodbye Hanson?"

He slowly nodded, shocked by her words and how fast she was willing to give up what they had. "Just like that?"

She paused for a second in awe of what she was about to say. "Just like that." The words ripped through her, cutting her deeper than she thought they would.

Penhall looked at Hanson and then Judy in confusion before raising his hand. "Um, what are you guys arguing about again?"

"Nothing." Hanson felt like the air had been sucked out of him and he was suddenly queasy. "Okay." He sized Judy up, tightened his jaw and stormed out of the locker room, ramming into Doug's arm on the way out. "Let's go." He demanded without breaking his stride.

Penhall frowned while watching Hanson leave the locker room. "What's with you?" He turned to Judy while pointing in the direction of the door. "What's with him?"

"Nothing." Judy scanned the floor as if the answer was written on it, before looking up at Penhall's disbelieving face. She quickly searched her thoughts for a decent explanation that he'd buy. "The kids on your case has him a little frustrated and he's been taking it out on everyone." She felt like crying, but she couldn't let Penhall know she was affected by that argument. She couldn't let him know that what he'd witnessed was the end of the relationship she'd been waiting for since she'd met Hanson.

"I know." Penhall rolled his eyes and turned to leave. "Believe me…I know!"


	8. Chapter 8: Bad Influence Cont

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reviewing…Love to know how I'm doing….So happy you're digging it.

Chapter 8: Bad Influence Contin…

Penhall and Ioki strolled up to Hanson's desk in a slow leisurely fashion, curiously watching Tom who was huddled over his desktop with his fingers jammed into front of his thick mane. He held his head was down while whispering into the earpiece of his phone's receiver, which periodically shot from his mouth to his forehead in the rhythm of long blinks of his eyes and frustrated sighs throughout his conversation. Penhall cocked his head to the side, briefly scanning over Hanson's body, racking his brain trying to remember if Hanson told him what was bothering him. "You alright?"

Hanson quickly cleared his throat, raised his head and quickly rattled off. "Four Q-Tips- an orange-and a little red poodle-thank you." He hung the phone up, and annoyance consumed his face as he looked up at his partners and grumbled. "What?"

Penhall frowned as he slowly straightened his head. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing" Hanson sat back in his chair. "What's up?"

"We're all going out for pizza and…" Ioki lifted his right shoulder while sticking his right hand into the front pocket of his jeans. "We wanted to know if you wanted to go."

Hanson glanced down at his desk and shook his head for a moment, before slowly nodding. "Yeah," A slight grin swept across his lips as he scanned the space around them. "Sounds good… Hoffs meeting us there?"

"Nope, it's just us." Ioki smirked. "She had plans."

"I bet she's hanging out with that mystery man she won't introduce us to." Penhall nudged Harry before kicking his head back at him. "You find out anything about him."

"Plans with who?" Hanson's left eyebrow dipped down as he looked at Harry and then Doug. "What mystery man?" He mustered a small chuckle, so he wouldn't raise suspicion. "You two holdin' out on me?"

"No, man I already told you about it." Penhall slapped the back of hand to Tom's arm. "You remember: Harry called Jude's place a couple of weeks ago to go over the case. After a couple of minutes, there was a knock at her door…"

"A kiss" A big smile splashed onto Harry's face as he nodded. "There was a definite kiss, and she started giggling and shushing the guy." Harry yanked his hand from his pocket and rolled his wrist. "And then there was another kiss, I could hear the guy mumbling and then we hung up, because it was clear that she wasn't listening to me."

"Yeah…yeah, now I remember you telling me about that." A sweet smile lit Hanson's face when he remembered coming over with dinner and a couple of movies that night. She was on the phone going over suspects with Harry, while Hanson kept trying to take the phone from her, but she wouldn't let him have it. He cleared his throat once more. "So, you think she had plans with the guy tonight…huh?"

"Well, yeah…" Ioki shrugged. "She said she was going to dinner and a movie, so I assume she went with him." Harry sat on the edge of Hanson's desk. "I just hope he can put a smile back on her face, 'cause she's been bummed out and moody for the past two days."

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Penhall folded his arms across his chest. "I just figured she's having her…" His eyes shifted between Hanson and Ioki. "Having her…"

Ioki raised his brows. "Tires rotated?"

Penhall frowned and cut his eyes away from Harry. "When are we going to meet this guy anyhow?" He shifted his weight. "I wanna meet the guy who's stealing her away from me."

Hanson glanced at his watch and noticed how late it was. He didn't think she'd be out with another guy, but then again they hadn't spoken in two days and they were technically broken up."What movie she going to?"

Ioki placed his hand over his chest. "I want to meet this guy too." He locked the fingers of both hands together, turned them palm side out and pushed them outward until they cracked. "I have some questions to ask him….rules to go over."

"Based on what you said about that phone call Harry," Penhall got tickled. "I think some rules have already been broken."

"What… movie?" Hanson's voice became louder and more demanding.

Shock washed over Harry's face as he looked at Doug. "You don't think Judy and this guy…"

"I don't know." Penhall shrugged. "But, I do know that _me _and Judy would be if I were dating her."

Hanson ran his hand over his face while looking up at the ceiling. The frustration he was suppressing was starting to build into an anger he wasn't sure he could control. "I have to go."

"Why?" Penhall spread his arms out. "What's wrong?"

"I..um…It's late and…" Hanson's eyes darted around the room. "I just don't want to spend the rest of the night talking about Judy's love life."

Judy blotted her eyes with the balled up tissue in her hand and sniffled before sticking her key into the door of her apartment. She walked in tossed her keys on the table by the door. She immediately noticed the red light of her answering machine flashing with the intensity of lights on a police car. She pushed the button to allow the messages to play before disappearing into her bedroom. Seconds later, a robotic voice announced. "First mess..age."

Next Mess..age at 6:07p.m.: Beeeep….. "Hey…uh, Jude…Its Tom…uh-em…Hanson. Call me when you get in…we need to talk."

Judy's movements slowed when she heard his voice. She never realized how much power was in the sound of someone's voice until now. His tugged at her heart as if the two were connected by strings.

Next Mess..age at 6:30p.m: Beeep….. "Judy, its Rachel…Call me about this weekend. Are you coming up or what?"

Next Mess..age at 7:17p.m.: Beeep….."Judy…I'm sorry about the other day…I hate seeing you and us not talking…Baby, I don't want to fight anymore. Call me back."

'I hate it too and I don't wanna fight anymore either.' She mumbled to herself while making her way to the phone.

Next Message at 8:23p.m.: Beeep….."Damn it Judy, this is stupid! You're mad at me for wanting to spend time with you, so you break up with me for wanting to be with you? What kind of twisted shit is that?...You want it to be over?…Fine it's over!"

Judy slammed the phone back down on the charger and threw her fist to her hip, shocked by what she's just heard.

Next Message at 8:27p.m: Beeep…. "Okay, I'm sorry about the last message…..I just care about you so much, and I ….this is crazy, baby please call me back so we can work this out."

Next Message at 9:45p.m.: Beeep…. "I called to let you know that…uh-em…if you really…if you really want to end what we have, then…I…uh…I have to respect that…I don't want it to be weird between us, so we should…." The distinct sound of a female laughing close to the phone right before the dial tone filled the remainder of the message made Judy's blood boil. She didn't know where Hanson was or who he was with, but she was determined to find out…tonight.

Last Message at 9:51p.m.: Beeep…. "You don't have to call me back tonight, but we need to talk before… Four Q-Tips- an orange-and a little red poodle-thank you."

A perplexed look engulfed her face as she raced to her dresser drawer and threw on the first thing she could find. Judy glanced at her watch and it read: 1:14a.m. Her first instinct was to go to Hanson's apartment, but thoughts of Hanson with another woman made her sick to her stomach. She made her way to the door, but hesitated to touch the door knob. Suddenly, a loud rapping at the door startled her, causing her to step backwards. She grabbed her gun from the drawer of a nearby table and approached the door again. She flattened her hand on the cold door and cautiously looked through the peep hole, but all she could see was hair. "Hanson?"

"Judy," His head popped up from the door as he stopped knocking.

She could hear both surprise and relief in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been calling you all night. I left messages, but you never called me back." Hanson sweetly answered. "I got worried."

"I heard them." She coldly replied.

He combed his fingers through his soft, silky hair while briefly looking down. "Can you please let me in?" Tom looked around before focusing on the door. "It's a little cold out here."

She put her gun in the drawer of the small wooden table by the door, where she kept her mail. "No"

"Please?" He stuck his hands into his pockets and put his forehead to the door. "Jude, open the door."

"No" She crisscrossed her arms over her chest and placed her weight on her right leg. "Hanson, it's almost two o'clock in the morning. I'm not letting you in… anywhere."

Hanson stepped back and pointed to the ground while using his stern voice. "Judith Marie Hoffs, open the door and let me in!"

"Ha!" She scoffed. "Go to your girlfriend's house and ask _her_ to let you in!"

"What are you talking about?" He shouted back. "I'm at my girlfriend's house!"

"Don't play games with me Hanson!" She dropped her hands to her hips. "And stop yelling or you'll wake my neighbors!"

"I'm not playing games with you!" He tried to twist the door knob. "Open the door!"

"No!" She turned to walk away. "I'm going to bed."

"Okay-okay (sigh)" He softened his tone while smoothing his hand down the door. "I'm sorry baby,… please open the door."

"Uh-uh" Judy huffed. "Not until you tell me why you're sorry."

He defiantly scowled. "You already know why I'm sorry."

"Goodnight Hanson." She announced.

"Alright!" He balled his fists to release some frustration. "Urgh" The control she had over him drove him crazy. She was the only woman besides his mother that could make him apologize and call him on his shit without him getting mad. "I'm sorry for being insensitive."

"And?"

"For being a little selfish." He stepped back when he heard her turn the lock.

She stopped turning the locks. "A little?"

"A lot!...a lot!" He quickly answered. "But, I was only thinking of us."

"Were you thinking of us when you were with _her_?" She opened the door with fury in her eyes.

"Judy, what the hell are you talking about?" His faced was mystified as he shrugged. "You're the only woman I want to be with. There is no one else."

"Okay" She stormed over to the answering machine and started playing back messages.

"Who'd you go to dinner with?" He stepped through the doorway, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Cindy" She quickly answered. "The guys told me they were having pizza later, and you might come. We've been avoiding each other all day so I went to dinner and a movie with her." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Your turn."

"Judy, I swear I don't know what you're talking about." Hanson pushed his fingers through his hair as he listened to the messages and cringed at his pleas. "Oh," He slowly nodded. "Yeah…I was at the Chapel…"

"You took _her_ to the Chapel?" She scowled as her body heat rose so much it made her heart race. "Hanson, how could you?"

"There is no _her_!" He smoothed his hands over his face. "That was Lisa! She was still laughing at something Penhall said when she dropped a file off on my desk." He licked his lips and placed his hand on the knot of her sweats. "I hung up, because I didn't want her to hear me grovel." His dimples winked at her while his eyes swept over her face. "Why haven't you called me?"

"I couldn't let you get your way." She moved his hand off of the knot. "I couldn't let you win."

"Win?" He gently tugged at the loose ribbon of the sweat pants, making them loose enough to drop a couple of inches. "Baby, I just wanted to spend time with you." He looked into her eyes. "I understand that we'll have cases that'll take us away from each other for awhile…I get that."

She intertwined her fingers with his. "Then why'd you get so frustrated?"

"Because, you could've told me earlier." He quickly kissed her lips. "Because, we hadn't seen each other in four days…" He kissed her again. "A week now, and because…" He kissed her once more. "That case Fuller put us on was driving me crazy." He laughed and she did too. "But, mostly…because we haven't been apart since we started dating and I…"

"I hate it too." She traced the side of his face with her fingertips. "It'd be nice if we could go somewhere for the weekend...just me, you and…"

"Just me and you?" He smiled. "Mmm..I'm loving that idea."

"I'll check it out in the morning, and maybe we could leave tomorrow afternoon?" She smiled back.

"I'll be in court all day tomorrow, and I'm not sure when I'll be done." He rubbed the small of her back. "So, I'll call you."

"Okay," She slipped out of their embrace. "It's late and we have to work in the morning so…" She threw her hands to her hips and shook her head while watching him walk to the bedroom. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To bed" He playfully pointed to the bedroom.

"Oh, no Romeo." She grabbed him by the arm and laughed. "You can go home or you can sleep on the couch."

"The couch?" He whined.

"The couch."

"Judy, after all of the times we…" He rolled his hand in a circular motion.

"Almost" She corrected him. "But, tonight's not the night for all the way."

He watched her disappear into her bedroom. "What if I promise to be on my best behavior?"

"I could put up borders, Hanson but you'd still find a way to cross them." She slapped the pillow into his abs. "Besides, the couch is comfortable."

Hanson tossed the pillow onto the couch before she handed him the blanket. "Jude," He bit his lip and threw the blanket on the couch.

"Goodnight Hanson." She tried to kiss him on the cheek, but he moved until her lips landed on his. He scooped her into his arms, pressing her body firmly against his while deepening the kiss. She released a faint moan before sinking into his embrace. He began slowly walking her backward into her bedroom, until the bed stopped them and Judy broke their kiss.

Hanson's eyes shifted from the bed to the fearful look in Judy's eyes. He lightly brushed the back of his hand up and down her cheek a couple of times before sweetly kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, baby." He turned around to leave the room.

"Hanson?" She sweetly called out when he reached the doorway.

He placed his hand on the door-pane without turning back around. "Yeah?"

She bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He spun on his heels. "I've waited a long time to make you mine, and now that you are…" He glanced at the floor before meeting his eyes with hers. "I'll wait as long as you need me to."

"I feel a little silly, because…" She took a deep breath before gradually letting it out. "It's not that it would be my first time."

"I know." He chuckled.

She laughed. "I'm not sure how to take that."

"That didn't come out right." He scrunched his face before smiling.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but" Judy fidgeted with her hands while speaking. "You scare me."

Hanson's head briefly bounced up and down. "I normally don't move this fast in relationships. I'm not big on spending most of my free time with my girlfriends." He paused for a moment. "I don't call my girlfriends 'honey', 'baby', or 'sweetheart.' I normally don't have to wait this long for…" He rolled his hand in a circular motion. "I'm not one for apologies. I'm moody when I'm in a relationship, and the women I date don't normally get their way."

She sized him up and down. "We have a lot in common."

"I've been in love before and I wasn't like this with her." He stepped back into the room. "So, why am I so different with you?"

"Wait a minute…" She cleared her throat. "You're in love with me?"

He didn't mean for those words to slip, but they did and he couldn't take them back. So, he opted to ignore it. "I'm yours." He placed his hand to his chest. "And, I'm not going anywhere." His demeanor became more serious. "You trust me with your life…you just have to trust me with your heart."

Warmth enveloped Judy's heart and butterflies danced in her stomach as she watched him walk away.


	9. Chapter 9: Blindsided

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reviewing…I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks so much for the very flattering comments. My cup runneth over. It's been so long between updates lately that I'm giving you a twofer…enjoy!

Chapter 9: Blindsided…

Penhall raised his voice over the roars and click-clacks of the heavy bowling balls chasing after the pins sitting in the mouth of the glassy slick bowling lanes. "You gotta come with us, man!" His face lit up with excitement. "I'm talking about a weekend of free food, an open bar and all the single women you can…" He gave one quick nod while bashfully smiling at a fast approaching Judy. "Date."

"I keep striking out." Judy pushed the sleeves of her denim jacket up. "Hanson, I thought you were gonna show me how to knock 'em all down."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Jude? You're not striking out," Hanson pushed his fingers through his hair and chuckled. "You're _trying _to get a strike."

"(Sigh) Strike out…get a strike…" She tilted her head toward the ceiling and rolled her eyes before looking back at him. "Just show me how to knock all the pins down."

"So, Hanson: You comin' with us or what?" Harry squatted down to tie the laces of his red and tan bowling shoes. "It's been a couple of weeks since you've…." He glanced at Judy's shoes, looked up at her and smiled. "Dated."

Hanson slowly swiveled his head upwards to look at Judy, who was frowning back at him. "No," His answer to Ioki sounding more like an explanation to Judy. "Not weeks…months..." He rose from the scoring chair and moved closer to Judy while maintaining their eye contact. "A few months."

"I only care about one and a half of those months." She mumbled within earshot of Hanson before glancing at Doug and Harry.

"I'm just saying: Maybe I should get a medal…a gold star…" A small grin mirrored his as she scanned the length of his body as she followed him to the ball return.

"Maybe your luck will change soon and I can give you something…" She ran her fingers over the cold ball slowly spinning on top of the metal bars of the return. "Warmer than a metal."

"Oh, yeah?" He licked his lips while sizing her up as if she were the first slice of a freshly baked cake. "We can…uh…we can leave right now." His sly grin met Judy's.

"Hanson! You got an answer for me yet?" Penhall jogged to where Hanson was and pleaded as Hanson rolled his eyes. "It'll be fun and hey…" He slapped the back of his hand to Hanson's arm. "A few months is a long time to wait between…" A slow grin traced across his lips when he followed Hanson's eyeline. "Dinner."

Hanson stuck three fingers from each hand into two different bowling balls, picked them up, and toggled them to test the weight of each one. "This one should be easier for you to manage." He placed the heavier ball back into the return. "Judy, come with me and I show you how to roll this thing right."

"At least think about it Hanson." Harry stuck his fingers into his ball, yanking it up in one smooth motion. "It sounds like fun."

"I already told you, I have plans this weekend." Hanson gently tugged at Judy's trinket covered denim jacket, prompting her to stand directly in front of him. He placed his free hand at her hip.

"Yeah-yeah," Penhall rolled his eyes and moved two lanes down to his lane, while swaying his head side to side in mockery. "Helping your mom clean the garage for the garage sell..blah..blah..blah.." He yanked his ball into position before throwing it down the lane. "Let the good times roll!"

Judy opened her arms and held them up, ready to take the ball. "Baby, I'm sorry our quiet evening for two ended up being bowling for four."

"It's nobody's fault. Take a step back with your right foot." He carefully passed the ball to her. "We were ambushed."

"Again"

"Again" He moved his hand to rest over the button of her jeans, pressing her body into his as he spoke softly into her ear. "Can you see the water biting at the sand?"

She closed her eyes for a moment. "Yes." She opened them and smiled warmly. "I've been packed for two weeks_._"

"Me too." He laughed and so did she. "And we only have to wait one more day."

"Seems like forever." She stepped back in unison with him. "Did you get a name today?" She followed his lead as he rocked their bodies back and then forward.

"Not yet and I'm getting frustrated." He cleared his throat while guiding her arm back. "We've been there three weeks and we still don't have the name of their supplier."

"Try to increase the buy." She brought the ball to the front of her chest to line it up with the lane. "Bump it up to a key and see if they bite."

"I don't know, baby that might be too big too fast." He moved out of her way and watched her practice swing. He ran his index finger back and forth over his upper lip in thought. "We could offer them a cut." He rolled his wrists around. "You know, a finder's fee if they can set up a deal with the source."

"That could work." She placed the ball in front of her chest and prepared to launch it. "5% would be a nice little incentive."

"I was thinking 10." He watched her wind up.

"That's a little high, Hanson." She brought the ball back down while staring back at Hanson. "Fuller will never go for it."

"That's why I'll do it first, and then ask for forgiveness later." He looked on as she started her wind up again before releasing the ball. He watched the ball until it knocked down all but two pins. "It's not a 'slammerino', but it's a lot better."

"What are you talking about? That was a good hit!" Judy beamed with pride while pointing to the pins before they reset.

"It's not baseball, its bowling." He chuckled. "You don't 'hit' the pins. You knock 'em down, you get a turkey, you have a slammerino, but not a..."

"Uh..huh" Judy drew a circle in the air, surrounding her face. "Baby, this is not the expression of someone who cares."

"Cute" Hanson nodded. "Now, you have to go get your own ball." He started back to the chair to mark down her score.

"Nice hit, Jude!" Ioki threw his hand around her shoulder while waiting for their balls to appear in the return.

"See!" Judy looked at Hanson's annoyed frown and laughed.

Hanson rolled his eyes and picked her ball up and handed it to her. "Here, go _hit _some more pins." He bit back an adoring smile while watching the slight twist in her hips as she headed back to her lane.

"Hey, man" Penhall bumped into Hanson's arm, knocking him out of his trance. "So, you going or what?"

"No," Hanson sternly stated while picking up his ball. "I gotta help my mom."

"Listen to me," Penhall placed his hands at the edge of Hanson's shoulders. "You haven't been out in months, because, you're helping your mom clean her house or her garage, or you're cleaning out your closets, or you're hogging Judy's VCR watching those old black and white movies," Penhall shook his head. "Man, I'm telling you as a friend: It's time to get out and start dating again!"

"I'm fine, and I'm not hogging Jude's VCR. She has two T.V.s." Hanson shrugged. "I'm not bothering her." He swiveled to walk away, but Penhall resisted. "Penhall, I date. I might not talk about every girl that I date, but believe me I date." Hanson stepped back and Penhall let go.

Penhall tucked his fingers into his front jeans pockets. "Spending time with your mother and one of your best friend's television set, doesn't exactly qualify as dating."

Hanson lifted the ball in front of his chest to line it up with the lane. "I never said it did."

Penhall shifted his weight and raised his brows while leaning slightly forward. "So, you're saying you're dating someone now?"

Hanson's head moved side to side. "I didn't say that either."

"So, you're gonna spend the weekend helping your mother and then what?" Penhall slapped his hands to his thighs. "Hang out on Jude's couch while she's outta town?"

Hanson glanced at the ceiling, cocking his head to the side in aggravation for a second. "Penhall,"

"I'm just saying." Doug stepped closer to Hanson. "What if Jude goes on a date one night and wants to bring him back to her apartment? She's way too nice to kick you out. So, what do you expect her to say to the guy?" He flung his hand outward. "This is my friend Hanson. Don't mind him. He has his own apartment, but he's too cheap to buy his own VCR so he hangs out here from time to time, because I HAVE TWO T.V.s.!"

Just the thought of Judy dating someone else infuriated him, and he fought hard to hide it. He clenched his jaw a couple of times to calm himself. "First of all: I went over there to watch those movies two…maybe three times and you're acting like it's an all the time thing." Hanson slowly dropped the ball to rest parallel with is knee. "(Sigh) If she has a date," He cleared his throat and paused for a second. "She'll let me know and I won't come over." He shifted his weight while subtly rotating the ball. "And second…I date. I might not always tell you, but I do. I've had several dates within the past few months." He raised the ball again, so he could line it back up with the lane. "So, lay off…alright?"

"You dating someone now?" Penhall followed Hanson to his lane.

"Do you mind?" Hanson turned his head to a side profile and scowled at Penhall who was standing too close.

"Sorry" Penhall shrugged as he moved away. "Are you?"

Hanson lined himself up and adjusted his stance as long as naturally possible until he could think of an answer. "Am I what?"

"Are you dating someone?" Penhall repeated while watching Hanson's ball travel down the lane.

"ANOTHER SLAMMERINO!" Hanson pumped his fists in the air while shouting.

"Geez, Hanson take it down a notch will ya?" Penhall quickly scanned the room, pulling his baseball cap down over his eyes while making his way back to the scoring chairs. "People know, I know you."

Harry approached the seats next to the scoring chair while laughing at Hanson's enthusiastic reaction. "What are you doing this weekend, Jude?"

"I'm going to spend the weekend with a friend. I was supposed to go last weekend and the weekend before, but plans kept falling through." Judy smiled, trying very hard not to look at Hanson who was looking at her in that sexy way that only he can. "But, this weekend's a definite go."

"You never told me if you're going to Rachel's or Cindy's," Penhall plopped down in one of the scoring chairs.

Judy scoffed. "There's a reason for that."

"Cause you know, I'll break my plans and come with you." He gritted his teeth. "Those girls are fine!"

"Thank you Douglas." Judy shook her head and huffed. "But, I don't think so."

"Why not?" Doug whined.

"Because, the last time I hooked you up with one of my friends you two argued all night." Judy grabbed the score card and pencil from Penhall.

Penhall took it back. "Because nothing I did for her that night was good enough."

"You took her to 'Diggity Dog' and the arcade." Judy placed her hands on her hips. "What'd you expect her to do? Fall head over heels?"

"That was only one friend and," Doug shrugged his shoulders. "She said she wanted to have some fun."

"Five" Judy corrected him. "I've set you up with five of my friends and you've managed to make every one of them mad."

"Most of the women I date are good with a little small talk, a bite to eat and then…" He glanced at Judy's scolding eyes. "We shake hands and part ways."

"Uh-huh" Judy flatly answered while trading her bowling shoes for her street shoes.

"You're regular Romeo there Doug." Hanson chuckled.

Doug raised his brow while looking at Hanson. "And you can do better?"

"Yeah" Hanson nodded.

"It's been so long since your last date, how would you remember?" Doug pulled his high-top tennis shoes out from underneath the seat.

"You're very funny." Hanson sarcastically stated.

Doug smiled. "I'm just messing with you man, tell us."

"Yeah, Hanson" Harry put his street shoes on. "Enquiring minds wanna know."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Hanson looked up at Judy's pleading eyes.

"I don't wanna know what you guys do on your dates." Judy glanced around the circle of men surrounding her. "I'm going to the snack bar."

Hanson dug around in his pocket for a few seconds before pulling out a five dollar bill. "Will you grab me a soda while you're over there?" He placed the five in her hand, holding on to it a little longer than he intended before finally letting go. "Please?"

"Judy, don't be like that." Doug tossed his arm around Judy's shoulder. "You don't have to give us details Hanson, man. You're always dating those goody-goody types and I just wanna know what's so different."

"I don't know…I..a..I think the last date I had..um…" Hanson rubbed his forehead. "Oh," He exhaled deeply while running his fingers through his hair. "She came over to my place and I made her dinner. We talked, played chess and listened to music."

Penhall frowned. "That's it?"

"That's it." Hanson shrugged.

"And that sounds like a good date to you?" Doug turned to Judy.

"It sounds like a date that adults would go on." Judy nodded.

Penhall placed his hand over his chest. "That hurts."

"Work on your skills, Penhall." Ioki patted Doug on the back. "You're starting to make all of us look bad."

A bright, hopeful smile lit Penhall's face. "If I do that, can I come with you Jude?"

"No" Judy abruptly answered before walking off.

Doug turned to Harry and Hanson while pointing in Judy's direction. "She's gonna think about it."

"Right" Harry pulled his jacket on and smirked. "I'm heading out. You guys have a nice night." He waved before reaching the counter to return his shoes and pay for the game.

"Hold up, Iokage. I'm leaving too." Penhall slipped his jacket on and slapped hands with Hanson. "I'll drop by the store to pick up some milk and cereal and then I'll meet you at your place."

"Okie dokie" Hanson answered in a flat tone while switching shoes and zipping his ball into his bowling bag. He finally made his way up the counter to return his and Judy's shoes and pay for their game. A small sexy grin spread across his face when he felt a tug at his jeans pocket, followed by the feeling of a warm hand filling the inside of the pocket. He met his eyes with hers. "Looking for something?"

"Change" She took her time pulling her hand out. "I was uh...putting your change back."

"Thanks." The cashier took the shoes from Hanson's hand, but he couldn't tear his eyes from Judy's. "You know..uh..It's still early."

"I was going to say…" Judy inched away from the counter and sauntered toward the door. She stopped when she felt Hanson's body warm her back. "Too bad Doug's still staying with you until they finish fumigating his loft."

He dropped his head and groaned. "I was going to say..."


	10. Chapter 10: Blindsided Pt 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reviewing…This is 'M' rated…so, if you shouldn't be reading such things…don't.

Chapter 10: Blindsided contin…

Hanson strolled into the hotel room with Judy not far behind. They looked around at the tan painted walls and white trimmed windows and doors. Hanson set their bags next to the navy blue chair by the door while admiring the Monet inspired paintings hanging from the walls. He gradually made his way around the spacious mini-suite. "Do I wanna know how much this place cost?"

Judy nervously bit her lip while walking over to the dresser. "No, that's why put your half on your credit card."

He lifted his brows and slowly nodded. "Riiiight," He sarcastically added. "No danger in me seeing that bill."

"Okay, so maybe I didn't think it all the way through." She mumbled while picking up a brochure. She thumbed through the pages while skimming it. "Baby, you have to come look at this… they have snorkeling, scuba diving, boogie boarding…"

"And one bed." Hanson scratched the back of his head while searching for the right words. "Judy," He held his hand in place while looking at her. "Just because we're here…together doesn't mean we have to…" He dropped his hand and nervously chuckled. "I mean, I don't want you to feel like you have to…"

"I don't feel like I _have _to." She tossed the brochure back down on the dresser and moved closer to him. "You've been patient...understanding…caring and…" She slipped her hands underneath the shoulders of his jacket, slowly sliding it off. "I wanna thank you for that and for..." The jacket hit the floor just as his eyes met hers. "Taking your time with me."

He skimmed over the soft angles of her face, her full lips, and the heavy want in her eyes. He stepped toward her, inching her backwards until the wall stopped her. Her heart sped up to the point she thought it would leap out of her chest. His temperature rose with every passing second. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he captured her roving hands, intertwining them with his. His lips were close enough to touch hers, but he refrained. Opting to bite his bottom lip instead, making her crave the taste of him even more. He guided her arms up above their heads, pinning them against the wall with one hand while bringing the other one down to lightly trace the side of her face with his fingertips. "God, you're beautiful."

She blushed through her smile as anticipation rushed through her. She wanted to say something, but the feather-light touch of his fingertip moving back and forth on her bottom lip rendered her speechless. He followed the line down her chin and then her neck, making her head fall back and her breath quicken. "Hanson," She whispered.

He closed his eyes briefly while subtly shaking his head. "Shhhh…" The sound escaped him like a calm, steady hum. He continued drawing the imaginary line down her chest, stopping at her buttons. He continued keeping her hands in place with his left hand while unbuttoning the first button with his right. He pressed his lips against hers for a second while unbuttoning the second button. He released his lips from hers before starting on the next one button. He lovingly kissed her once more before starting on the next one, stopping the kiss after finishing the last button. Gradually opening her blouse, he slipped his arm around the small of her back before starting a trail of sensual kisses at the crock of her neck all the way up, until reaching her ear. He traced her outer ear with his tongue in one sexy stroke before finding her earlobe. Judy squirmed in his arm and he pulled her body closer to his.

Her body trembled while her mind desperately tried to keep her controlled. "Hanson," She uttered his name once more, but her tone was so soft he couldn't hear her. He covered her mouth with his, sparking a dance with their tongues so passionate, it made the hairs on the back of their necks stand on end. His left hand floated down over her shoulder to help his right hand slip her blouse off, before meeting to unhook her bra. It dropped to the floor unnoticed. Hanson dug his hands into her back in the form of a quick deep tissue massage, making her body relax and she succumbed to small moans. His hands traveled down the curve of her back, stopping at the top of her skirt. He slid it down until it fell to the floor. Judy arms fell over Hanson's head and round his neck as he cupped her ass and deepened the kiss, before lifting her up and carrying her to the bed.

He laid her on the bed and she scooted up, allowing him to carefully climb on top of her. He captured her lips for a moment before sending long sensual kisses down the center of her chest while caressing her breast making her body squirm with delight. He continued past her belly button, getting lost in time, until she called out his name, just as her body went into uncontrollable waves of exhilaration that made her tremble all over and his world suddenly go dark. He kissed his way back to her lips, taking them on as if they were made strictly for his pleasure. Just when she felt him knocking at her door, she placed her hands on his chest. "Wait,"

"What?" Hanson frowned as he briefly searched her expression. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," She sheepishly frowned. "I just wanted to make sure that you…" She looked down and he suppressed a smile while watching her squirm. "You know…"

"That I…?" He slowly shook his head while maintaining a clueless expression.

"You know…" She glanced at the ceiling in search of words. "Do you have those things?"

"I have a thing,..but there's only one, I promise." He smiled. "As a matter of fact, I was just about to introduce you."

He leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed him back up. "Baby, I'm serious."

"Me too." He leaned in to kiss her again. "He's dying to meet you."

She pushed him up once more. "Get up"

"Okay-okay," Hanson scowled. "Yes, I have one on. You think I wasn't listening to you about your pills?"

Relief spread over her face and a small smile materialized. "You kind of had your mind on other things."

"If I remember correctly, Officer Hoffs" He glanced up in thought before looking back at her. "You came on to me."

"I plead the fifth." She giggled.

"I'm sure you do." He chuckled. "But, that's still the story I'll tell our kids."

"Is that right?" Judy laughed.

"That's right" He playfully nodded.

"No, about the kids…" Her smile dissipated as she searched his eyes. "You think about having kids with me?"

"Well…yeah," He cleared his throat. "This is…I mean…you are…" He licked his lips while searching her eyes. "I'm…" His palms started to sweat, his chest felt tight, he felt a little queasy, and he suddenly lost the taste from his mouth. He cleared his throat once more before looking into her eyes. "But, you don't have to…"

Judy saw everything she needed to know in the way he looked at her. She knew exactly how he felt, because she'd felt the same and had been too afraid to say it. She cupped his face. "I love you too." She brought his face down to hers and kissed him slowly and seductively.

The Next Morning….

Sunlight poured in from the nearby window, warming Judy's lids to the point of forcing her to open them. She threw her hand up to shield her from the sunlight before trying to get out of the bed. She scooted back an inch or two until the sun was out of her eyes. The warmth from Hanson's body made her feel like she never wanted to get out of bed. The combination of his arm snaking over her waist, drawing her closer to him and his soft lips on her shoulder made her feel like the entire weekend should be spent in bed with him. The subtle scent of her perfume and the way her body fit perfectly against his, discouraged him from moving either. Her body was now sensitive to him. His gentle touch, the sexy way he called her 'baby,' the way his breath danced over her skin, even the sound of his voice in her ear made her entire body tingle. He could feel it, because his body was now sensitive to hers. He'd made love to her like he'd never made love to anyone before her, and she gave herself to him like she'd never gave herself to anyone before him. During the hours they spent making love, she realized what he already knew. He's the one who made her whole and she never wanted to let him go.

The sexy bass in his morning voice rumbled in her ear sending little shockwaves through her body. "Good morning baby."

"Mmm…good morning." A bright smile lit her face as she snuggled back down under the covers. "I was just thinking that we should spend the weekend in here."

He chuckled as he lovingly squeezed her. "I love the way you think."

She blushed when she felt something stabbing her backside. "Clearly."

"Sorry…it's a…" He reluctantly laughed before slipping out of bed. "It's morning."

A look of bewilderment engulfed her face. "Yeah?"

He stopped at the foot of the bed and glanced down at the bulge underneath his drawstring pajama bottoms before looking back at her. "He kind of…" He rubbed the back of his neck while glancing at the ceiling before looking back at her. "He wakes up before I do and he stays up until…" His hand dropped down over his bare chest before pointing to the bathroom. "You've never had a guy spend…"

Judy narrowed her brows and shook her head. "I'm not big on sleepovers." She glanced down, raised her left brow before looking back up. "Until now."

He smirked on his way into the bathroom. Happy to know that he was the first man she'd woken up to. "Can you get the door?"

Judy threw a robe over Hanson's shirt and was in the middle of tying it when she checked the peephole. She saw a man in a tux toting a cart with food trays and roses. She opened the door and let him in.

"Room service Madame." He smiled as he entered the room pushing the cart.

A confused expression washed over Judy's face. "I'm sorry," She touched her hand to her head. "We didn't order room service."

The man checked his small black book before looking up at Judy. "Your husband…A Mr. Hanson ordered it. This is his room no?"

"Yes, but he's not my..."

"Thank you." Hanson strolled out of the bathroom, pulling his robe on.

He offered the man a tip, but the man waved his hands like windshield wipers. "We cannot accept, Sir. But, thank you." He looked at Judy who was clearly dumbfounded. "Enjoy Madame."

She glanced up at the man and smiled. "Thank you." She admired the beautiful bouquet of long stemmed red and yellow roses surrounded in greenery with baby's breath, yellow and red spiraled sticks of garland placed here and there for effect. Three red roses, three yellow roses, and one yellow rose that looked as if the top of its petals were dipped in red, were presented in a tall crystal vase sitting in the middle of the tray. She pulled the card from the center of the bouquet, opened it and read it while Hanson stood perpendicular to her, waiting. She turned to him with tears welling in her eyes.

He took her hand in his and guided her to him. "It's not that I had a hard time saying it last night." He wiped the tear sliding down the corner of her eye. "I just wanted to make sure I chose the perfect time to say it and…"

"It was perfect." She touched his cheek, lightly stroking it while looking into his eyes. "This was perfect."

"I'm in love with you Jude. I have been since…I don't know…" He dropped his head in thought before catching her gaze again. "I guess since the day we came back to Jump Street." He played her fingers between his. "And, I guess I've been waiting for you to catch up." He smirked. "I'm glad you did."

"I never had to catch up, Hanson" She bowed her head in a chuckle. "I fell in love with you the same day, but" She looked back at him. "You scare me…you're always so sure about everything…What if…"

"What if Grandma had balls?" He laughed and she did too.

"She'd be Grandpa." Judy nodded in laughter.

"She'd be Grandpa." He placed his index and middle fingers under her chin and slowly lifted it up. "Listen, you can't live your life on 'ifs', baby sometimes you have to just enjoy the ride." He put his hand to his chest. "I'm not sure about everything, but I am sure that I want to spend everyday of my life with you….telling you that I love you, until we're old and grey and can't form words anymore." He hooked his hand onto the tie of her robe. "Now…tell me what you want?"

"I want you." She placed her hand over his heart. "All of you in exchange for all of me."

"You got it."

She narrowed her brows. "Now, you said something about enjoying the ride?" She began untying her robe while stepping back.

"I said that…" He nodded while stepping toward her.


	11. Chapter 11:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Thanks for waiting! Sorry this update took a million years. My computer died and it took forever to resuscitate it. Thanks for all of the encouragement and awesome reviews!

Chapter 11: One sided

The somber look on Hanson's face when he marched into the Chapel brought a strange sense of comfort to Judy. Their eyes met from across the room for a few seconds, before Judy cut away from those sexy browns that normally drew her in, making her melt. She brought the stack of manila files close to her chest and quickly closed the filing cabinet. She took a different route to her desk to avoid being in his pathway.

As soon as she slipped into her chair and placed the stack of files on her desk, Hanson seemed to come out of nowhere. He flattened his right hand onto her desktop, and leaned in to her. "We need to talk."

She slid a file off the top of the pile, opened it up and started skimming through the pages without looking up at him.

"Judy," His eyes floated over the soft features of her face a couple of times, waiting for her to acknowledge him. Hanson lowered his voice to a whisper. "Baby, talk to me."

"Go…away." She pulled a pencil from the pen corral and began writing.

He bobbed his head a couple of times. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

She caressed the tip of the freshly sharpened pencil before looking back at Hanson. "If you don't move, I'm going to stab you in the hand with this pencil."

"Okay," Hanson inched up to stand erect. "Fine."

She squinted her eyes at him in angry frustration. "Fine." She turned her attention back to her paperwork.

"I guess, I'll just have to..(sigh)" He shoved his hands into his pockets and scanned the busy Chapel. "Say what I have to say, and…" He raised his voice ever so slightly to prove his point. "Talk loud enough for you and everyone else to hear me."

She threw her pencil down, bolted to her feet and stuck her hands at her hips. She leaned in close to him, bore into his eyes and gritted her teeth. "I hate you right now."

Hanson stepped back, tilted his head towards the ceiling, exhaled and waited for her to walk by him. He watched her storm off from the corner of his eye and his heart sunk. He bowed his head, massaging the back of his neck with his right hand, leaving the left hand tucked into his pocket.

"Heeeey Hanson!" A huge smile spread across Penhall's face as he strolled up to Hanson. He smacked Hanson in the gut with a rolled up magazine. "You got your badge back!"

"No-not yet." Hanson quickly flashed a half-hearted grin while dropping his hand and looking up at his friend. "Internal Affairs is still investigating me."

"Oh," Penhall shifted his weight to the other foot while moving his hands to rest at his hips for a second before folding them across his chest, and then finally dropping them to his sides again. "So, uh…" He slowly raised and lowered his shoulders. "Lunch?...How about we go to lunch? We can find Jude and Ioki and grab a bite to eat."

Hanson slowly nodded. "Yeah," He chuckled while pushing his hands deeper into his pockets and rocking on his heels. "Sounds good."

"Great!" Penhall swatted the side of Hanson's arm with the magazine. "We'll meet up in a half hour?"

"Okay" Hanson nodded once more before watching Penhall walk away. He licked his lips before playing his bottom lip against his teeth. He took his time making his way down to the basement. "Sal!" He called out while entering the dark, cluttered room. "Hey!... Sally!"

Judy emerged from a dark corner of the room with her arms crisscrossed over her chest. She glared at Hanson with a disgusted look on her face. "Are you kidding me?"

Hanson licked his lips, rolled his eyes to look around the room while shifting his weight, before trading stares with Judy once more. His brows perked up as the words rolled off of his tongue. "I'm sorry."

Judy scoffed while stepping toward him. She dropped her hands to her side while searching his eyes for a moment. Her right hand quickly connected to his left cheek with an open-handed slap that was so hard that it made his neck snap to the right. "Me too." She coldly stated.

She turned to walk away, but Hanson grabbed her by the arm. "Hey!" He dropped his hand, narrowed his brows and began rubbing his redden cheek. "I said I was sorry."

"You said it." She moved toward him while he stepped back. "But, you didn't mean it." She threw her right hand up, allowing it to fall naturally to her side. "You said it like it was an afterthought, like it was no big deal. Like…Like?.." She shook her head while jabbing her index finger into his chest. "Like what you did was okay."

Hanson lowered his head, peeking at her through the rouge strands of hair covering his right eye. "Can I explain?"

Judy narrowed her brows and shrugged. "Gee Hanson, I don't know….Can you?"

He moved his hands in coordination of his words. "The drug case I was working…."

She threw her index finger up to cut him off. "Don't do that."

A frown of confusion materialized on his face. "Don't do what?"

"Don't insult my intelligence." She moved her hands to rest at her hips. "Just say…" She tried to mask the pain in her eyes with the anger that emitted from the surface of them. "Mission accomplished."

Hanson closed his eyes and exhaled before looking back at her. "It's not like that."

She shifted her eyes downward, before slowly bringing them back up to his. "Then tell me, Hanson…What's…"

His frowned deepened as he cut her off. "I couldn't call you, because…" He bowed his head, scanning the ground as if the answers were written on it. He paused for a moment, biting the corner of his lip before raising his head. "I was trying to help a girl..."

"I know about the girl. I know her father was molesting her. I also know that she tried to hire you to kill him." She bowed her head in silence, forcing her emotions into check. "And, um…" Judy slowly shook her head while lifting it to look at him. "I know you shot her father."

He continued somberly staring at her for several seconds. The remorse in his eyes was evident. "It was an accident."

"I never doubted that." She moved her hands from her hips and sweetly replied. "He's recovering and she's out of the house." She wanted to console him, but her pride wouldn't let her. A small comforting grin snuck out to greet him. "You did the right thing."

"Baby, if you know what I've been going through," He reached out to take her hand and pleaded. "Why are you so upset with me?"

She stepped back, tilted her head, burrowed her brows, and drew her arms into a folded position. "I'm not upset Hanson. I'm hurt." Her eyes shifted downward, pausing to gather her thoughts before meeting her eyes with his. "You told me that you loved me, you kiss me like you love me and…" She scoffed. "You sexed me like you love me, but as soon as your life gets difficult or hectic." She tossed her right arm out and shifted her weight. "You act like you don't know me."

He pushed his fingers through his hair while staring at the ground. "I didn't…"

"You haven't spoken to me since you dropped me off at my apartment the night we came back from the beach." She glanced at the ceiling and sniffled. "That was over two weeks ago!" She shouted and he looked toward the entrance, reminding her where they were and she lowered her voice. "Every time you've seen me at the Chapel you go the other way or walk by me without saying a word." She put her hand to her chest. "And now you wanna talk to me and call me 'baby' like everything's everything." She sized him up. "Now, ask me again why I'm pissed at you?"

"I'm sorry," A disappointed scowl emerged on his face and he refused to look at her. He opted to continue staring at his black, steel-toed boots for several moments before glancing at her. "The last thing that I'd ever want to do is hurt you or disappoint you. Jude, I messed up so bad that they suspended me." He wanted to touch her hand, but he knew she wouldn't allow him to. "I couldn't handle looking at the disappointment on your face, so I avoided you."

"So, you'd rather I find out about what's going on with you from Penhall?" Judy quickly asked. "You went to Penhall instead of me."

"He's my partner." Hanson abruptly stated. "I have to tell him."

"I'm your girlfriend." She angrily squinted. "Don't you think I should be the first to know what's going on with you?"

Hanson strolled over to an open table, wiped his middle and index fingers across a small section of the table and inspected the dust collected on his fingers for thickness.

"Okay, so keep ignoring me." She nodded. "I'm sure you and Penhall will be very happy together." She threw her hands up to about her chest before turning to leave.

Hanson turned around and watched her until she reached the stairs. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to talk to me." Judy bowed her head without turning back around to face him. "I don't want to be shut out of your life just because it gets difficult."

"Baby?" Hanson softly called out to her. "Please come back over here and talk to me."

She spun around and glared at him. "Don't call me that."

He released a small smile. "But, that's who you are to me."

She placed her hand on the handrails and took a step up. "No, I'm just some chick you tricked into sleeping with you."

He wiped the smile from his face and started making his way over to her. "That's not funny."

"I'm not laughing." She took another step up.

Hanson took her hand in his. She snatched it away and turned around. He stood on the stair below her. "Do you really think that little of me?" He searched her eyes and frowned. "You're my baby, and I love you. Listen, if I get so wrapped up in my cases that I make you feel like I don't, you have to let me know."

"I'm not your Secretary or your Assistant." She moved up another step. "I'm not going to tell you when you're being an ass and I'm not going to tell you when you're neglecting me." She tapped her finger on his chest. "You have to know how to take care of your woman, or else…" She traced the side of his face with her fingertips. "Someone else will."

He moved up another step and skimmed over her face until he caught her gaze. "Is that what you want?" He licked his lips and waited for her to answer.

Her eyes floated to his mouth and she slowly grazed her bottom lip with her tongue and then her teeth.

His lips fell onto hers, sending them into a delightful tongue tango that left both of them longing for more time, more privacy, more of a release of built up tension. Hanson pulled out of the kiss, meeting his eyes with hers. "You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I'm still mad at you." She kissed his lips again.

"Okay, but..um.." Hanson touched his lips with hers once more. "I asked if you wanted to see other people."

"No," Judy ran her fingers through his hair while looking into his eyes. "I just don't want to be ignored just because you're having a rough time. If we're together, then we're together."

"Okie dokie." He nodded while snaking his arm around her waist. "Wait a minute." He narrowed his brows. "You slapped me."

"I'm sorry, baby" She smiled while lightly brushing the back of her hand over his redden cheek.

"Now, I'm baby?" He bobbed his head and she giggled. "It still hurts."

"It wasn't supposed to feel good." She laughed while brushing over it once more. "I really am sorry for hitting you. I was just so…"

"Don't..." Hanson shook his head. "I just want you to understand that you owe me."

A curious expression crept upon her face. "I do?"

"Yeah" A huge grin spread across his lips. "And, I wanna get paid…tonight."

"Uh-uh" She shook her head and glanced at the ceiling for a moment, before looking back at him. "This ride is closed until you can prove to me that you deserve another ticket."

"That's fair." He gently rubbed the small of her back. "So, let me make it up to you."

"No" She laughed. "How's that different from me paying you?" The things he started whispering into her ear made her laugh even harder. She put her hands at the sides of his shoulders and pushed him away. "Nooo" She giggled while turning around and taking another step. "I gotta go."

"Can I come over later?" He remained in place while watching her walk up the stairs without saying a word. "Jude?"


	12. Chapter 12: Things In Between Pt 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Thanks for waiting! Sorry this update took a million years. Work got SUPER DOOPER busy for longer than I thought it would. I got my life back this weekend, yea me! So hopefully, updates will be more frequent. Thanks for all of the encouragement and awesome reviews!

Chapter 12: Things In Between

Penhall dipped his brows, briefly impressed by the spray of spring flowers arranged in a tall glass vase on Judy's desk. "Whoa! Hoffs been holdin' out on us?" He pointed to the bouquet. "Hey Hanson, do you see this?" He asked with no reply. "Hey! Iok!" His eyes darted in Harry's direction and his voice deepened. "Who is he?"

"I don't know." Ioki shrugged before hopping on the corner of Tom's desk. "She hasn't mentioned anyone since she dumped the last dude." He grabbed the silver slinky from the desk and began toggling it back and forth in his hands. "But, this one's gotta be pretty crazy about her."

Penhall gently sifted through the blooms, unsuccessfully searching for a card. His attention gradually moved from the flowers to the papers on her desk. He moved them around, until finally moving to the lap drawer of Judy's desk. He shuffled her things around until he found an envelope a little larger than the typical greeting card that accompanies a floral arrangement. His eyes widened when he thumbed through the contents of the envelope. "Holy…"

A sly smirk spread across Harry's face after noticing Penhall's expression. "Yeah"

"I already don't like this guy." Penhall growled. "Hanson? Have you seen these?"

Hanson's attention was focused on the pencil in his hand. He tapped the tip of the pencil to his desk and stood it up before guiding it back down to the eraser, oblivious to the conversation taking place in front of him.

"Those are close enough to catch a foul ball." Harry chuckled with a twinge of envy.

"These are close enough to hear the conversations in the dugout! Too bad their Cub tickets though..." Penhall tossed the envelope on Hanson's desk and shouted. "Who is this guy?"

Harry shook his head and chuckled. "She'll be out of the Captain's office in a few minutes. Ask her then."

"I'm gonna." Penhall sat in the chair next to Hanson's desk before jamming in thumb into his chest. "I'm fine with her dating and getting all of that out of her system before we settle down, but this looks serious." He glanced over at Hanson before kicking his head back. "Hanson? Why are you so quiet over there anyways?" After several seconds of silence, Penhall frowned at Ioki. After Ioki's mirrored expression, followed a shrug, Penhall waved his hand in Hanson's face. "Hey! Earth to Hanson, man…we're talkin' to you!" He chuckled.

Hanson's thinking scowl quickly turned to one of annoyance. "What?"

Penhall threw his hands up to about the height of his shoulders. "Oh, nothin', we're just trying to figure out who Judy's mystery guy is,…but…uh… you keep playing with your little pencil there."

"Uh-huh," Hanson slowly bobbed his head while staring at the eraser at the tip of the number two pencil he'd been bouncing on his desk. "I'll sharpen it later." He gradually looked up as soon as his pencil stopped bouncing. "Listen, do you think Fuller will pull you in as the foil in this De La Plante case? Because…"

"Are you kidding me?" Penhall smoothed his hand over his face in irritation and mild surprise. "We're trying to figure out who's trying to get close to the future ex-Mrs. Penhall and you're talking about your case?"

Hanson released a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, Doug." He tossed his pencil down and eased back in his chair. "Let's talk about something more productive than figuring out a way to wrap up my case." He bit his lip while briefly glancing up at the ceiling before looking back at Doug. "Let's talk about your excellent babysitting skills." He frowned knowingly. "Ever get…uh…_paid _for that Dougie?"

Penhall glared annoyingly at Hanson while pointing his finger at him. "What is your problem?"

"I want to get some work done, and suddenly that's a problem?" Hanson growled while rising out of his chair. "Penhall, you've been playin' Mr. Mom all week for some married Stewardess that decided to get back with her husband just when she didn't need you anymore."

"Hey!" Penhall rose to his feet. "She had every intention of giving me a chance."

Hanson's frown deepened. "She was using you."

Penhall raised his shoulders while thrusting his hands forward. "She was…"

"Using you." Hanson quickly added.

Harry lifted his brows in agreement before noticing that his partner was finally walking his way. "Hey Jude!" Harry smiled brightly. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Judy's eyes shifted between Hanson and Penhall, eventually landing on Hanson. One sweeping glance at him and she immediately knew it was going to a long night. "Everything okay?"

Hanson cleared his throat, shoved his thumbs in the back pocket of his jeans and cut his eyes at her. "Peachy"

"Lucy!" Penhall shook his index finger at her, while stepping aside and using his best Spanish accent. "You got some splainin' to do!"

Judy frowned in confusion while peeking around Penhall. Her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth to conceal the sight of her jaw dropping smile. She shot a quick glance at Hanson before moving over to her flowers. "They're beautiful." She skimmed over the bright blooms.

"There wasn't a card," Penhall smiled bashfully once he caught Judy's scolding glare.

"PENHALL!" Judy shouted.

Penhall innocently shrugged. "It's not like I was looking for one or anything."

Judy nodded unconvincingly. "Right"

"Those tickets to see the Cubs play here in a couple of weeks are pretty awesome." Harry scratched the back of his head and blushed once her agitated eyes moved to him. "Not that we know anything about the tickets or anything."

"You too Harry?" Judy exasperatedly huffed.

Penhall chuckled nervously. He looked over at Ioki, while pointing his head toward the door. "How 'bout we grab a table?"

"I'm way ahead of you." Ioki slid down from the desk and began walking out the door, ahead of Penhall.

Judy turned her attention to Hanson and a warm smile inched across her lips as she softly stated. "Thank you, but don't you think you're skating on pretty thin ice here Hanson? Eventually, I'll have to produce an actual guy."

Defeat washed over his face as he strolled over to her. Hanson's hand lightly grazed the side of her cheek as he searched her gaze. "They're not from me." He allowed his hand to fall into hers, before heading toward the door. Judy opened her hand to the sight of the small sealed card that came with her bouquet.

.


	13. Chapter 13: Things In Between Pt 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 13: Things In Between Pt2

Hanson flattened his hand on top of the round wooden table and rotated his body slightly to the left, while easing down into his seat. He watched Penhall study the menu with intense concentration, as he rapidly drummed the tabletop with his fingertips. "Why do always do that?"

Penhall jerked his head up before spreading his hands and shrugging. "What?"

Hanson lightly scratched the side of his face while opening his mouth widely. He stacked his forearms on the table, one in front of the other, as he leaned forward. "We come here a few times a week right?"

"Yeah," Penhall narrowed his brows into a curious expression, and lowered his voice. "So?"

"So?" Hanson bounced his head. "So, you order the same kind of pizza and the same kind of beer…every time."

Penhall raised his brows. "So?"

Hanson smoothed his hand over his mouth before resting his lips at the side of his fist, while looking dumbfounded at Penhall. He dropped his hand and chuckled. "So, why do you read the menu like you're gonna order something different, when you know you're gonna order the same thing." He slid his open hand forward. "Every time."

Penhall thought for a moment before resting his back against the chair. "I look at my food, like I look at the women I date."

Hanson rolled his eyes and grabbed the salt shaker from the middle of the table. "(Sigh)…Forget I asked."

Penhall threw his hand up while leaning forward. "No, hear me out a second….I think this might be good." He stuck his index finger in the air. "See, I'm a one woman man." He carefully placed his hand on the table. "If I'm with you, then I'm with you. I'm not a cheater….But!…I like to think ahead. You know?"

Hanson held the salt shaker in a horizontal position, focusing on the salt sprinkling out of it each time he tapped it, once per second. "No...What?"

"I'm not great at relationships," Penhall placed his hand to his chest and continued. "I know it's not gonna work out from the start, so I…" He rolled his wrist while briefly glancing up at the ceiling. He looked back at Hanson with a guilty grin. "You know….Look at the menu for other ..." He cleared his throat. "Options"

Hanson's bewildered eyes shifted from watching the salt drift out of the salt shaker to the eyes of his best friend. "You're very…resourceful." His eyes gradually fell back to the salt shaker as he visually shook off Penhall's irrational statement. "Hey, Doug?" Tom called out without looking up. "Do the world a favor, will ya?"

"What?"

"Stay single." Hanson bluntly stated.

"I plan to, but..um." Penhall laughed. "You never know."

"You never know what?" Ioki sat down while placing a pitcher of frosty cold beer on the center of the table.

"Nothin',…And hey?" Penhall picked the handful of napkins out of the crook of Ioki's arm. "Where is your partner anyway?"

"Relax Douglas, I'm right here." Judy stroked the top of Penhall's head once before locking eyes with Hanson's. "Hi, Harry." Her hand slipped down to Penhall's shoulder. "Hanson" She nodded and so did he.

Penhall pulled out the chair beside him, before moving his hand over the seat in a circular motion. "So, you gonna tell us who those flowers are from, or do we have to guess?"

Hanson cupped his hand over the table and began sweeping the salt onto a napkin.

Judy sat in the chair that Penhall pulled out for her. "You can guess Penhall, but…um.." She bowed her head, while keeping her eyes trained on Hanson. "It's not what you think."

"Why?" Hanson lightened his frown while cocking his head to the side and brushing his hands against one another. "Did your parents send 'em to you?"

Judy licked her bottom lip inward, briefly pausing to hold it under her teeth. "No"

A wrinkle of Hanson's nose preceded a subtle shake of his head. "No." He squinted his eyes and hunched forward. "Are they from your…" A small scoff escaped him, but went unnoticed by everyone except Judy. "Ex-boyfriend?"

Judy rolled her eyes and chuckled softly. "No"

"Well," Harry clasped his hands together and placed them on the table. "Who sent them to yo…"

"What's up officers?" A handsome, brown-eyed, suntanned gentleman seemed to appear out of nowhere. He grabbed the chair next to Judy, spun it around and straddled it. "How's everyone doing this evening?"

"We were just playing a quick game of 'Clue', but…um…I think I just won." A knowing grin spread across his face as he noticed the obvious school boy crush the Detective had for Judy, and the uneasiness that was evident in the way Judy tried to move away from him.

Hanson fought to hold back the urge to erupt. He shot a scolding glare at Judy, and she replied with a questionable frown.

"Hey Detective," Harry smiled and kicked his head back to greet the gentleman, who couldn't take his eyes off of Judy. "How are things going in Major Crimes?"

"Slow...very slow right now." He folded his arms, placing them on top of the chair's back. "Unfortunately, that'll change soon." His right hand drifted back and forth over his left arm, as he gazed at Judy. "I know that I was only there about a week…But, I miss Jump Street."

"We're full up on cops. So, you'll have to get over it." Hanson abruptly added before slowly sizing the Detective up and down with mild disgust. "Besides, Kevin… you look a little too old to pass for a High School kid."

Penhall burrowed his brows. "Hanson"

"No, Penhall…" Kevin waved his hand Doug's way. "It's cool. I mean…" He lifted a brow while looking at Hanson. "He's right. Unlike him, I don't have to be carded everywhere I go and…" He shot his hand out to the side, hovering about four feet over the ground. "I'm over this tall, so I can ride the grown up rides."

Hanson nodded before casting a curious frown. "So, someone finally told you that Carnival rides aren't big sparkly toys that you bat your hand at?"

Kevin shifted in his seat. "I'd fling your little ass across the room, but there's a lady at the table."

"Hey Renee!" Hanson tossed his hand up and turned his head to a side profile until she stood behind him. "We're gonna need a children's menu with pictures." He pointed to Kevin while whispering to Renee. "He's too proud to ask us to help him read the adult menu."

Renee looked at Kevin and nodded. "Sure thing"

"He's joking!" Kevin shouted while scowling at Hanson. "Tom, I already told you that I'm sorry about the collar."

Hanson licked his lips before darkening his frown. "You mean the one you snaked me on?"

Kevin raised his voice defensively. "You didn't have all the evidence."

"Nah, that's not it." Hanson clenched his jaw and spoke through his teeth. "Once you saw how close I was, you had me pulled."

A guilty expression crept upon Kevin's face. "That was my Captain's call."

Hanson sized Kevin up and down. "O-kay." He glanced at Ioki while pushing himself away from the table. "I'll be back."

Harry bobbed his head before shifting his eyes to Penhall, who was glaring at Kevin, and then to Judy who was staring at her fidgeting fingers resting in her lap. Harry shot a knowing look at Kevin.

Kevin turned to Judy while placing his hand on her back. "I came here to see if you got the flowers and to see if maybe...you and I could.."

"I got them, thank you…but," Judy leaned her back closer to Penhall while looking at Kevin. "I already told you..."

"You have a boyfriend." Kevin nodded. "I know….I know…" He swept her hair from her shoulder. "But, I just can't seem to care." He removed his hand from her back. "So, if you change your mind." Kevin smiled at Judy, not realizing Hanson was watching from afar. Hanson was fuming while attempting to funnel his anger through the grip he had on the padded leather edge of the bar. Kevin cleared his throat before continuing. "Correction: When you change your mind….You know where I am." Kevin glanced around the table. "Fellas" He smiled, got up and headed toward the door.

Hanson could feel her near. He bowed his head and sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Judy perched herself up on the stool next to where he was standing, sheepishly staring at him, searching her thoughts for the right words. "Hanson," She softly replied. "I'm sor..."

"Don't…" Hanson sternly answered without looking her direction. "I can't…" He shook his head while shoving his hand into his jeans pocket. "Not now." He whispered while pulling out a twenty dollar bill and sticking it into the air to beckon the bartender. "Hey Coop!"

"Heeey, Hanson!" The bartender pointed at Hanson. "Draft?"

Hanson's eyes darted to Judy, then back to Cooper. "Nah,…Not tonight, man." He scoffed. "Line up three shots of Tequila for me. Will ya?"

"Wow, Hanson" Cooper kicked his head back in shock. "You wanna talk about it?"

Hanson shook his head and chuckled softly. "Nah, but thanks."

"Hoffs?" Cooper smiled. "You piggybacking on his shots, or do you want me to make you something special?"

"She's fine." Hanson sharply answered. He could tell that the way he responded caught Cooper off guard. "I'm sorry, Cooper." He pushed his fingers through his ginger locks before forcing a smile. "Rough case."

"It's alright." A polite grin crept across Cooper's lips as he lined Hanson's shots up. "I understand." He walked away after giving Hanson's change back.

"Hanson," Judy tilted her head to the side while leaving it slightly bowed. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad." Hanson licked his lips while moving his thumb and index finger up and down on the side of the shot glass. "Why should I be mad?" He knocked his shot back before slamming the glass down on the bar. "I'm fine."

Judy bit her bottom lip, while closing her eyes and lowering her head. "You're…" She jumped to an erect position after hearing the second shot glass hit the bar. "Mad" A deep sigh escaped her, but did nothing to relax her nerves. "I'm gonna go." She slipped down from the bar stool.

Hanson's seething glare made her heart sink. "I think you should."

Judy tossed her head to the ceiling while pushing the last shot from Hanson's hand. "I think you should come with me."

"I think I should stay here." Tom brought the shot glass closer to him.

She carefully pushed it back out of his hand. "Come home with me."

He searched her eyes for a moment. "No"

"I'm not asking." Judy stated in a calm, flat tone before leaving the bar.

His frown deepened as his head dropped forward. He turned to watch her walk away. The switch in her hips made it difficult for him to stand his ground. He licked his lips, before grunting quietly in defeat.

"Hanson's going to need a ride home." Judy announced to her table of friends. "He's had a couple Tequila shots."

"You mind taking him, Jude?" Penhall took a bite of his pizza, immediately trying to blow the hot cheesy bite off while it was still in his mouth.

"Blow it _before_ you bite it Doug." Hanson watched his friend take another bite, only to repeat what he did with the first bite.

Harry scrunched his face as if he were a little grossed out. "Some people never learn."

"I'll take him home, and then I'll come back and we'll get his car home." Judy pulled her keys out of her purse and headed toward the door. "Bye guys"

Hanson huffed while pushing his fingers through his hair. "See you tomorrow." He flashed a quick smile at his friends before leaving the restaurant.


	14. Chapter 14: Things In Between Part 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry it's taken me ssssoooo long to update. Work and home life has been ridiculously busy. Short **'M'** section towards the end, so if you're not supposed to read the naughty bad…Don't. If you can read it….Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 14: Things In Between Pt3

Hanson remained sunken down into Judy's plush, white sofa for the duration of her shower. His left foot on the carpet, the right, cropped up on the edge of coffee table. He thoughtfully stares at the movie playing on the television, nursing the glass of water planted on the elevated kneecap of his right leg.

A small scowl darkens his disappointed frown, as a pair of smooth, caramel coated legs blocks the view of the classic black and white cinema, creating the ambient light surrounding her. He slowly skims her slim stems, briefly stopping at the hem of her loose fitting shorts, which grazes bottom of the white t-shirt she swiped from his place. His eyes gradually travel over her petite, yet shapely figure until coldly boring into hers. He raises his brows.

She raises hers.

His eyes darts from the direction of the television set and then back to her.

She continues staring at him, curiously tilting her head to the right while folding her arms over her chest.

Realizing she's not moving, Hanson swiftly scans the floor while softly smacking his lips apart. He eases forward with an annoyed sigh, removing his foot from the edge of the table and hunching over to rest his elbows at his knees. He places his glass on tabletop, taking his sweet time looking up at her.

Judy takes a deep breath, releasing some of the guilty nerves the shower couldn't remove. "It was a week ago, baby…I apologized and…"

"Now, we're fine." Hanson exhales with obvious frustration while glancing up at her, his tongue getting sharper with every word. "Everything's alright. Because it happened a week ago, I found out this afternoon and you said you were sorry tonight. That makes it all okay."

She drops her eyes from his, in search of some words, any words that would make things right between them. "That's not what I meant."

"It's…it's fine…We're fine." He slowly rubs the back of his neck before dropping his right hand to point in the direction of the television set. "Can you…"

"I'm not moving until you talk to me." Judy shifts her weight to the right. "Baby?'

The sweetness in her voice melts his heart, but his pride won't let him give in. Hanson started to open his mouth, but quickly closes it with a quiet frustrated sigh.

"Hanson, please…" Judy drops her hands to her thighs. "Talk to me."

"You wanna talk?" Hanson slowly bobs his head. "Let's talk." He stands up, shoves his hands into his jeans pockets while leaning back to stretch his back. "What do you wanna talk about…hmmm?" He briefly glances up at the ceiling before shooting her a curious glare. "Let's talk about boundaries at work? Oh-no," He scoffs while stepping toward her. "I got I better topic." His glare shifts to an angry squint. "We can talk about how you kissed that clown a week ago, and didn't tell me. AND THEN…he shows up tonight, AND HITS ON YOU RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" He slowly shakes his head, and mutters as he moves away from her. "He sent you flowers…and you kept them."

"I thought the flowers were from you! Besides," Judy touches her fingertips to her forehead before flinging her hand outwards. "Do you really wanna talk to me about boundaries at work?"

"Do I-" Hanson huffs while turning to her, narrowing his brows. "Only if you wanna talk about how we _used_ to be a couple?"

Judy bowed her head, crisscrossing her arms over her chest and exhaling, before rolling her remorseful eyes up to look at Hanson. "We thought we heard Curtis and his gang coming. They needed to believe we were together."

"So, your first instinct was to kiss Kevin?" Hanson shakes his head as if it would erase the memory of what he saw. "You couldn't think of a better way to keep your cover?!"

She raises her head, regret in her eyes as she softly confesses. "It didn't mean anything."

He smoothes his hand over his mouth and quietly replies. "O-kay"

She narrows her brows at him. "Don't do that."

"What?" He breathlessly answers.

She raises her voice defensively. "Don't act like I would cheat on you for…"

"For what, Judy?!" His scowl deepens as he sizes her up. "No reason."

"That's not what I was going to say." Judy somberly replies with hurt written all over her face. "I was going to say for real." Her arms fall to her sides as she makes her way over to him. "If it meant something, I would've told you."

"If it didn't mean anything, you would have told me." Hanson pushes his fingers through his thick mane. "Instead, I had to hear it from him."

"I never meant for you to hear it from Kevin." Judy confessed. "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to get mad over nothing."

He raised his brows. "Great plan." He flatly stated before cutting his eyes away from her.

"Uh-huh" She nodded.

His blood runs hot as he licks his lips and looks back at her. "You kissed another man while you were on a case!" He places his hand on his chest and gritted his teeth. "I hate that… I can deal with it… _IF_ it's justified and you tell me about it, but I hate it." He narrows his brows while sternly stated. "What I can't deal with is you keeping it from me. I don't know what's gotten into you lately." He gradually lets her hand go as he speaks. "Holdin' intel from me, kissing another guy to keep your cover and…" He backs away from her disgustedly. "And the only thing you can say is 'I'm sorry and I didn't mean for you to find out from him.' COME ON! IT HAPPENED A WEEK AGO!"

"They pulled you off the case and Curtis had to believe me and Kevin were together, so I'd be connected too." She quickly explains. "They wanted me in, before pulling you out so it wouldn't look suspicious." Judy slowly shrugs. "What was I supposed to do?"

"You could've told me what was going on _before_ you went in." He pushes his fingers through his hair, stopping midway to stare at the carpet for a moment. "You could've told me what was going on _after_ you went in." He releases the strands from his fingers as he searches her sad gaze. "We don't keep things from each other." He shook his head a couple of times while briefly looking off to the side at nothing in particular.

"Okay, so I knew they were pulling you out and putting me with Kevin. I should've told you." The warmth of Judy's hand on Hanson's cheek turns his attention back to her. "I was wrong for not telling you what was going on. I'm truly sorry for that. You have my word, it won't happen again." She searches his gaze as he searches hers. "But, I didn't want Jump Street to lose a collar because you can't stand Kevin." She lightly grazes the back of her hand over his cheek. "I also didn't want to say anything about any of it, because…" Her hand moved from his cheek to the collar of his shirt. "I knew you'd be against me working with him and I wasn't sure how you were gonna handle him kissing me."

"Because he's a snake." He takes her hand in his and guides her to the couch. "He's a back stabbing snake."

"No," She sheepishly answers. "Because I figured you'd confront him."

Hanson tilts his head back while gently scratching underneath his chin. "And then everyone would know about us." He levels his head and shrugs. "So what?" Hanson sits on the arm of the couch, spreading his legs enough to fit her between them. "I'm ready to let our friends, and our families...our co-workers, know about us."

She wedges herself between his legs and places her hands on his shoulders. "We talked about this."

"Listen," He watches as he places his hands on her shoulders, gently gliding them down her soft arms until intertwining her fingers with his. "I love my job. It's everything I've ever wanted….It's important to me…(sigh)…And, I know you feel the same way." He licks his lips before trading gazes with her. "But, I also love you. You're everything I've wanted and more." He pauses while watching her eyes well. "Our job isn't easy and…this relationship is even harder. Not just because we have to hide it from everyone, but you're stubborn and prideful and…"

"So are you." She quickly adds.

"So am I." A sly smirk emerges on his face as she grins. "Listen, I just think that it's best if…"

"If?" She gently bounces her knee a few times before briefly closing her eyes and tossing her head back. She clears her throat, catching his line of sight once more. "You're breaking up with me."

"No," Hanson chuckles softly. "No, I'm not. I just want you to figure out what's more important to you. Us or the job." He glances down at their hands once more. "I need to be able to trust you, baby." He lightly traces the side of her face with his fingertips. "I want you to stop putting our careers before our relationship."

"You're my man and I love you." She slips her arms over his shoulders. "I never meant to hurt you, and I don't wanna to ruin what we have."

"Then make it right." He sweetly answers before his tone turns more serious. "Or I will."

A concerned frown steeps her brows. "Meaning?"

"You can't keep stuff from me, Jude." He bites his bottom lip, gradually allowing it to slip from under his teeth. "If you can't trust me to do what's best for us, then..."

She nods knowingly while strumming her fingers through his hair. "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either." Hanson lovingly kisses her forehead.

"You know…" Judy smiled while backing up from him. "This doesn't mean you can kiss whoever you want."

"No-no, see… I get a freebie. So, you can't flip out when I _have _kiss someone else." He smirks at the humorless expression on her face. "You know…for a case." He kicks his head towards the knock at the door. "I think Penhall's here."

"Let's get something straight." She demands while pushing him down on the couch. "The lips that touch another woman's while we're together…Will not touch mine."

He falls back. "That's not fair."

"Yeah, well…" She climbs over the arm of the couch, straddling him, before sternly replying. "Life's not fair." She undoes his jeans before glancing at the door. "Still want me to let him in?"

"Nah, we'll…um…tell him…" A smile spreads across his face as she places deep, lingering kisses on his neck. His hands slide up her thighs, over her hips. "We…uh… went for a walk."

Her breath dances along his earlobe as she whispers. "I'd rather ride."

He grazes her lips with his. "Whatever makes you happy, baby." He captures her lips with his, pressing her body firmly against his, his hands travel underneath her shirt, up her lower back until he's pressing his warm strong hands into her upper back. Exciting her more. She sinks into their passionate kiss while guiding him deep into her until her eyes roll back into her head and she whimpers his name. She pushes herself upright to gain control of the quake bucking her back and forth. He places his hand over her mouth to muffle the moans escaping her as she begins to ride him like a wild bull. She gently bites the palm of his hand when he responds with rhythmic waves that intensify with every stroke. The knocks on the door are long gone and so is Penhall, but the rush of ecstasy racing through them leaves them oblivious to the outside world. Hanson brings his hands over to rest at her waist, as he steers her through shockwave after shockwave of uncontrollable ecstasy. He shuts his eyes as his hands glide over the curve of her ass, cupping it, before squeezing it tighter as the pleasure fills his every nerve ending. He's thinking about a different position, but she feels so good, he can't stop. She throws her head back and continues to make him beg for mercy, until his body finally stiffens just as she becomes blissfully paralyzed for a moment. After their bodies become limp, they realize that the ringing in their ears aren't accompanying their afterglow. "Don't…answer it." Hanson breathlessly requested.

"I have to." Judy pants while reaching over Hanson's head to grab the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Jude" Penhall answers. "I was at your place about a half hour ago. Why didn't you answer the door?"

"I'm sorry, Doug." Judy climbs off of Hanson. "I was taking a bath and, by the time I got to the door you were gone."

"Liar" Hanson whispers while sitting upright.

Judy pushes back a smile while throwing her finger up to her lips. "Hanson left a couple of hours ago."

"Li-ar" Hanson whispers once more as he points to the bedroom. "Shower."

She put her finger up, asking him to wait.

"I have his car. I'm supposed to drop him off and I can't find him." Penhall shrugs. "Where'd he go?" Penhall shifts his weight. "I've been to your place, his place and then I called him and no answer."

"He said he was tired of waiting on you. So," Judy glances at Hanson and shrugs. "He had that girl he's been dating on and off come by and pick him up." She bit the fingernail on her right thumb. "I guess he's with her."

"Maybe he's getting lucky." Penhall flashed a proud smile. "I'm goin' to bed."

"You're a pig." She quickly snaps.

"What?" Penhall innocently asks. "I'm just wishing him well."

"Goodnight Doug." Judy hung up the phone and met eyes with Hanson. "I'm going to hell."

Hanson drops his head and chuckles. "I'll be right there with you baby." He massaged her shoulders as they made their way into her bedroom. "Don't forget to set the alarm for the crack of dawn. I gotta catch a cab to my place."


End file.
